Quand Tu Connaîtras Mon Nom
by Cecile5410
Summary: Quand deux inconnus se rencontrent dans un bar... et décident de le rester. Connaitre le nom de l'autre n'est pas si important, n'est-ce pas ? Klaine avec Finchel et Brittana en arrière plan.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontrer un inconnu

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Voici donc ma première histoire Klaine. enfin, la première que j'écris moi-même.**

**Donc avant de commencer, Kurt et Blaine ne se sont jamais rencontrés avant et donc Blaine est resté à la Dalton pendant toute sa scolarité. on va dire que les Warblers et les ND n'ont jamais combattu l'un contre l'autre (mais bien sûr lol)**

**voilà enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_- PDV de Kurt -_

J'étais dans un bar. Je ne me souvenais même pas du nom, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et c'était New York après tout, il y avait un bar tous les 10 mètres. Ok j'exagérais peut-être un peu, pas dans ce quartier chic. J'étais rentré dans le premier bar que j'avais trouvé en sortant de chez Vogue, où je travaillais.

Tout ce que je voulais était boire et oublier. Et après je pourrais commencer à m'occuper de mon problème et être responsable. Mais maintenant j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour ne me soucier de rien, juste un peu de temps où les problèmes n'existaient pas. Donc oui, j'allais me soûler. Attention. Rachel avait essayé de m'en empêcher et elle avait presque réussi. Note pour moi-même : Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de persuasion d'une femme enceinte.

'Une vodka, s'il vous plait.' Dis-je au barman. Je vidai mon verre dès qu'il me le donna et en commandai un autre. Il était encore tôt. Enfin, tôt pour moi puisque j'avais l'habitude de travailler tard et de dormir encore plus tard. Personne n'attendait mon retour chez moi de toute façon. Et j'adorais mon travail, donc pourquoi pas passer tout mon temps là-bas ?

Un homme s'assit à côté de moi. Je l'observai discrètement. Il avait beaucoup de gel dans les cheveux mais je pouvais voir qu'ils étaient bouclés. Des vêtements classiques et élégants même si j'apercevais des chaussettes jaunes. Il devait avoir un travail qui requérait un certain standing. Un banquier ? Médecin ? Homme d'affaires peut-être ? Mais il était jeune aussi. Et mignon.

Je bus mon second verre.

Il tourna la tête et me regarda. 'Tu as quelque chose à oublier ?' Ses yeux étaient noisettes non, enfait dorés non, plus noisettes. C'était si dur de se décider. Il me sourit. Il avait l'air tellement gentil, amical, et digne de confiance.

'Si on veut. Mon père a un cancer. Et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je crois que je suis perdu.' Répondis-je. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire là ? Déballer ta vie à un parfait inconnu. Bien joué, Kurt. Maintenant il va penser que tu es bizarre.

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'évanouit. 'Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. On ne se connait même pas.' Ajoutai-je rapidement.

'Hé, c'est bon. Parfois on a juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne nous connait pas.' Il me sourit à nouveau. 'Je viens de rompre avec mon compagnon. Maintenant tu sais quelque chose sur moi aussi.'

'Oh, je suis désolé. Quelque chose à oublier aussi alors.' Dis-je, montrant son verre du doigt

'Ça va. Enfin, non pas vraiment, mais ça ira après quelques verres à parler avec mon inconnu.'

'Oh donc je suis "ton inconnu" maintenant ?' demandai-je en levant les sourcils.

'Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ?' dit-il, le visage sérieux.

'Euh… je…' Je rougis, embarrassé.

'Je plaisante.' Haha très marrant. 'Mais qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?'

'A propos de quoi ?'

'A propos de ça. On pourrait se retrouver ici pour parler – de nos vies et autres, de tout et de rien – sans se connaitre. Comme ça on peut parler à quelqu'un qui ne nous connait pas dans le vie de tous les jours.' Expliqua l'inconnu aux yeux noisettes/dorés.

'D'accord, je m'appelle K-'

'Je dois pas savoir ton prénom.'

'Même pas le prénom ?'

'On ne veut rien de compliqué, et les prénoms sont un cran qui nous rapproche de nous connaitre. Et une fois qu'on se connait, tout devient compliqué.' Je vis comme un voile de tristesse passer devant ses yeux mais il le repoussa.

'Tu veux dire comme des sex friends ?' demandai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

'Sans le sex.' Dit-il, une étincelle dans les yeux.

'Bien sûr.' Répondis-je avec un sourire joueur.

'Donc, si on établissait des règles ?'

'Attention !' m'exclamai-je et il sursauta. Eh oui, je pouvais jouer à ça aussi. 'Maintenant je sais une chose de plus sur toi.' Dis-je avec un sourire triomphal, content de moi. Il sembla soulagé que ça ne soit pas quelque chose de grave et je gloussai.

'Tu m'as fait peur… je ne sais pas si je veux continuer avec toi.' Dit-il, faisant semblant d'être blessé.

'Oh allez ! Tu sais que tu m'aimes.' Je ne sais pas d'où me venait toute cette confiance en moi mais j'aimais ça. Et je n'avais même pas encore bu mon troisième verre.

Il sourit. 'Alors, que sais-tu, M. détective ?'

'Premièrement, je sais que tu mets beaucoup de gel dans tes cheveux. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient très beaux sans.' Dis-je en pointant ses cheveux du doigt.

Il rit. 'Tu perds ton temps. Il y en a qui ont essayé avant, et qui ont échoué bien sûr.'

'Deuxièmement,' continuai-je. 'Tu portes des chaussettes jaunes donc j'imagine que tu as un sens de la mode un peu extravagant. Mais je ne retrouve pas ça dans tes vêtements. Donc j'en conclus que tu dois porter des vêtements classes pour ton travail et les chaussettes jaunes sont le signe de ta rébellion.'

'Si tu le dis.' Il sourit mystérieusement. Je pouvais m'habituer à ce sourire.

'Et la troisième chose que je viens de découvrir, tu es organisé. Tu penses déjà aux règles. Tu es avocat ou un truc comme ça ?' demandai-je et il rit.

'On va vraiment jouer à "tu poses une question et je réponds par oui ou par non" ?' demanda-t-il et je secouai la tête. Oui, on avait dit pas de ça. 'Je suis pas avocat d'ailleurs.'

'Et quatrièmement, tu n'es pas avocat. Ça fait quatre choses que je sais.'

'Peut-être, mais je sais quelque chose sur tout qui dépasse toutes tes suppositions.' Affirma-t-il.

'Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'Ton prénom commence par un K.' Il semblait fier de lui en plus.

'C'est pas juste.' Dis-je en faisant la moue.

'Ok, ok, le mien commence par un B.' admit-il.

'C'est super, B. Donc, ces règles ?' demandai-je pour revenir au sujet principal.

'Oui, donc j'ai pensé que la première pourrait être de se retrouver ici une fois par semaine, le jeudi puisqu'on est jeudi aujourd'hui.'

'Ça me va. Deuxième, on essaie pas de se voir en dehors du bar.' Ajoutai-je.

'Troisième, on ne partage pas et on ne cherche pas d'informations comme le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone.' Ajouta-t-il à la liste. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant qu'on réfléchissait à la prochaine règle à établir.

'Et si un de nous de peux pas venir un jeudi ? Genre si on a une réunion ou un voyage de prévu ?' demandai-je. la Fashion Week à Paris durait toute une semaine et je ne la raterai pas pour tout l'or du monde.

'On en informe l'autre la semaine d'avant. Les réunions et les voyages sont prévus à l'avance.' Expliqua-t-il. 'Et… et si on veut arrêter ?' demanda-t-il, hésitant. Je venais de penser à la même chose.

'Ça serait embarrassant à dire. "On se connait pas mais je veux arrêter ce truc qu'on a pas."'

Il gloussa. 'On ne vient pas ? On sait que c'est fini si l'un de nous deux ne vient pas.'

'D'accord. Et dernière question, à partir de quand tard est trop tard ?' demandai-je et il parut confus. 'Je suis souvent tellement concentré dans mon travail que je ne vois pas le temps passer.'

'Donc tu es le genre de personne toujours en retard. Oh oh. Je suis toujours à l'heure mais j'imagine que je vais devoir apprendre la patience. Une demi-heure ?' offrit-il.

'Je mettrais une note sur mon téléphone, avec une alarme de préférence.' Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je le ferais vraiment. 'Marché conclu alors.' Je tendis ma main en souriant.

'Marché conclu.' Répéta-t-il en me serrant la main.

Ce n'était pas pour autant la fin de la soirée, on a encore parlé pendant une heure avant que je rentre chez moi.

* * *

Donc j'étais chez moi à minuit, pratiquement sobre et souriant. Ce gars avait une bonne influence sur moi. Je pris une douche rapidement et me préparai pour me coucher. Je réglai mon réveil quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

'Bonjour, Rachel.' La saluai-je.

'Kurt ? On peut parler ?' dit-elle. J'entendis des grognements derrière elle. Finn n'était pas content oups.

'Comment ça ?'

'Tu es sobre ?'

'Affirmatif.'

'Pourquoi ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais tu semblais décidé à boire jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus tenir debout.'

'C'est une longue histoire et je travaille demain.' Expliquai-je.

'Et Rachel doit se reposer.' Entendis-je Finn dire. Il avait dû prendre le téléphone.

'Elle est enceinte, Finn, pas malade.' Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

'Quand même, elle peut pas rester-'

'je te remercie, je veux récupérer mon meilleur ami.' l'interrompis Rachel. 'Je peux te poser une question ?'

'Tu le feras même si je dis non.'

'C'est vrai. Est-ce que cette longue histoire impliquerait un homme par hasard ?' je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Avant même de parler, je savais que j'allais le regretter. 'Peut-être.'

Rachel poussa un cri. Ouch mon oreille.

'Bonne nuit, Rachel.' Lui dis-je pour éviter d'autres questions.

'Bonne nuit, Kurt.' Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher. Je savais qu'elle devait avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire parce qu'elle excitée pour rien maintenant. Mais j'avais besoin de partager la folle expérience que je venais de vivre avec ma meilleure amie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : En apprendre plus

**Chapitre 2**

_- PDV de Blaine -_

* * *

'Bonjour Dr Anderson.' Me salua Brittany de son bureau.

'Brittany c'est moi, Blaine.'

'Oh, salut Blaine.' Elle semblait confuse. 'C'est marqué Dr Anderson sur ta veste. Tu as un dédoublement de personnalité ?'

'Non, c'est toujours moi. Comme toi tu es Brittany et Mlle Pierce.'

Ses yeux s'ecarquillerent. 'Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu il faut que je vois un médecin.' S'exclama-t-elle, alarmée.

'Arrête d'essayer de l'embrouiller Blaine.'

Je regardai Santana debout a côté de sa copine et levai les yeux au ciel.

'J'essaye de l'aider a comprendre.'

'C'est ça ton problème. Tu as toujours de bonnes intentions mais ça finit mal.'

'Je te remercie Santana, tu es toujours si gentille avec moi.' ironisai-je. 'Dis moi quand mon premier patient est là, je vais dans mon bureau.' dis-je.

'Mais San, c'est marqué Dr Lopez.' Entendis-je dire Brittany avant d''entrer dans mon bureau.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et mis la tête dans mes mains. Voir Sebastian trois jours de suite m'avait épuisé. Il essayait toujours de me récupérer et le rejeter me vidait de mes forces. Pas moyen que je retourne avec lui. Je devais passer à autre chose. L'appartement était si vide sans lui, et je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas être tout seul.

Mais... je jetai un coup d'œil au calendrier sur mon ordinateur et un sourire apparut immédiatement sur mon visage. Jeudi. Je ne serais pas tout seul ce soir. J'allais revoir ce gars. Je l'aimais bien, il était gentil, plein d'esprit et vraiment mignon. Je m'étais surpris moi-même quand j'avais proposé quelque chose d'aussi fou mais j'étais content de l'avoir fait. Parce qu'au moins, penser a notre prochaine rencontre me faisait sourire.

'Blaine, ton...- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' demanda Santana d'un air suspicieux.

'Hein ?'

'Tu souris.'

'Et donc ?'

'T'as l'air du chat qui a attrapé la souris, donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' dit-elle et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rapprocha de mon bureau avec un petit sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien. 'Oh mon Dieu, il y a quelqu'un sous ton bureau ? Je parie que c'est le mec du 3ème, il est tout le temps en train de te mater et de venir ici parce qu'il a 'mal a la gorge'.' Dit-elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts

J'eclatai de rire, j'avais remarqué ça aussi. Je devrais peut être m'inquiéter, l'intérêt qu'elle portait a ma vie sexuelle était un tout petit peu malsain. Mais je pouvais supporter ça. Je la connaissais depuis sept and et il y avait une raison pour qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie.

'Il n'y a personne sous mon bureau... Et il est pas mon genre de toute façon.'

'Alors tu souris parce que le suricate a finalement déménagé ?' demanda-t-elle.

'S'il te plaît, ça serait ta raison de sourire... et j'ai vraiment pas envie de blaguer là dessus.'

'Oui, je sais. C'est un connard et j'avais raison !' Déclara-t-elle.

'Ok... si je te le dis, tu n'iras pas crier à qui veut bien l'entendre que je vais m'envoyer en l'air ?' demandai-je prudemment.

'Comme si j'avais déjà fait ça.' répondit Santana, levant les yeux au ciel.

'Tu te souviens du gars de la semaine dernière ?' Elle acquiesça. 'Eh bien, je le revois ce soir. Enfin, pas _voir _comme sortir ensemble. Juste en amis... futurs amis puisque c'est que la deuxième fois qu'on se voit.'

'Et tu vas lui dire ton nom cette fois ?'

'Bien sûr que non, c'est le but. On peut avoir une pause agréable chaque semaine dans nos vies stressantes.' expliquai-je. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées. 'A quoi tu penses ?' demandai-je.

'J'essaye de décider si je pense que ça ressemble à un film à l'eau de rose où si c'est l'idée la plus STUPIDE DE TOUS LES TEMPS.' dit-elle en criant presque la fin.

'C'est pas stupide et je pense que-'

'J'étais venu pour te dire que ton premier rendez-vous était arrivé d'ailleurs.' m'interrompit-elle.

'Alors sors de mon bureau.' rétorquai-je.

* * *

À la maison. A la maison tout seul, mais bref. Je jetai un coup d'œil a l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était 20h. J'avais quitté le travail à 19h mais j'étais passé au petit supermarché juste à côté de notre cabinet pour acheter quelques trucs. Mon frigo etait horriblement vide. Et après les 15 minutes de trajet, j'étais dans ma cuisine en train de manger. J'avais encore une heure avant d'aller au bar.

Je pris une douche ensuite et m'habillai. 20h40, pas mal, j'avais fait vite. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et je me demandai si je devais ouvrir ou non. Ça ne pouvait pas être Santana, c'était l'anniversaire de Lady Tubbington aujourd'hui et cette soirée était importante pour Brittany.

J'ouvrais finalement la porte pour trouver Sebastian en face de moi. 'Hey, bébé !' dit-il en rentrant dans l'appartement. Oui, je n'aurais pas dû répondre.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sebastian ?'

'Je viens chercher mes dernières affaires.'

'Ok. Il reste ton pyjama aussi.' lui dis-je.

'Oh je sais, je ne l'avais pas oublié. Je le suis dit 'laisse-le au cas où tu viennes passer une nuit ici un de ces jours.'' dit-il en me lançant son regard enjôleur.

'Prend ce qui est à toi, pyjama inclus, et dégage.'

'Oh mais tu as raison, quand je resterai ici la nuit je n'aurai pas besoin de pyjama. Tu sais que tu as toujours été le plus malin. Et je suis le plus sexy. Voilà pourquoi on est le meilleur couple.' dit Sebastian avec son éternel sourire arrogant. Comment avais-je pu l'aimer ?

'Je te préviens, tu as 5 minutes avant que je ne te foute dehors. Et après ça je brûlerai tout ce que je trouverai qui n'est pas à moi.' dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

'Tellement de choses que j'aimerais mieux faire en cinq minutes...' dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas. 'Mais d'accord.' Il prit ensuite tout ce qu'il trouva être à lui et sortit de chez moi.

'Appelle-moi quand tu te rendras compte que tu me veux, j'amènerai mon pyjama.' dit-il avant de partir.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et pris une minute pour me calmer. Ça y était. C'était fini. Je regardai l'horloge encore une fois. Merde, déjà 21h. Heureusement pour moi, je vivais à 4 minutes du bar.

* * *

Donc il était 21h05. J'avais 5 minutes de retard. Et il n'était pas là. Je m'assis à ma place et attendit, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil à la porte.

'Désolé je suis en retard.' dit-il dix minutes plus tard, en se précipitant vers moi. Il avait l'air un peu essoufflé et ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi bien coiffés que la dernière fois. Il avait dû courir. Comme c'était mignon.

'J'ai remarqué.' dis-je en regardant ma montre.

'En retard, comme j'avais dit. Incroyable.'

'Tu es un homme de parole, K.'

'Oh mon Dieu, tu me fais passer pour un agent de Men In Black.' dit-il et je rigolai.

'Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez...' commençai-je en imitant la voix.

'C'est Mission Impossible.' Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Oh oui, c'est vrai.' Oui Blaine, tu t'es ridiculisé, bravo.

'Je te pardonne pour cette fois parce que j'étais en retard.'

'Comme c'est gentil. Mais j'étais un petit peu en retard aussi.' admis-je.

Il prit un air choqué. C'était un très bon acteur. Et si c'était un acteur ? Ou une star de Broadway ?

'Oh ! M. toujours-à-l'heure, je suis choqué ! Pourquoi ?'

'Pourquoi quoi ?'

'Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? Tu dois avoir une bonne raison.'

'Oui, mon ex-copain est venu chercher le reste de ses affaires. Je suis officiellement tout seul maintenant.'

'Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?' demanda-t-il. 'Si ça me regarde.' ajouta-t-il.

Je me demandai si je devais lui dire. Je n'avais rien à perdre. C'était le but exact de ce truc d'être inconnus. Je pouvais tout lui dire sur Sebastian et moi et il m'ecouterait. Et je ne le voyais pas tous les jours.

'Euh... d'accord, tu veux entendre toute l'histoire ?'

'Oui...?'

'On s'est rencontrés au lycée, on était dans une école privée pour garçons. Je ne l'aimais pas au début mais il était à fond sur moi. Après on a eu le bac et on est partis dans des facs différentes. Je suis tombé sur lui il y a un an. Et je veux dire, litteralement. On est allé dans un café et on a discuté. J'étais surpris qu'il ait été assez discipliné pour faire la fac de droit. Il était bien mieux qu'au lycée, moins arrogant et plus mature. Ou je voulais juste le voir comme ça, je sais pas. On est devenus amis et un jour on est devenus plus que ça. C'etait très bien au début, on était heureux, quand on apprenait à se connaître et tout ça. C'était simple. Et puis il a emménagé. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être près mais on était heureux et tout donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Et puis un jour, je voulais lui faire une surprise et qu'on déjeune ensemble, et je l'ai surpris en train de baiser je ne sais lequel de ses assistants dans son bureau - c'est lui l'avocat-. J'ai decouvert plus tard que ce n'était pas la seule fois et j'ai rompu avec lui.' Je me rendis compte que je venais de parler pendant dix minutes non-stop. Mais K (oui je ne savais pas comment l'appeller) n'avait pas l'air ennuyé. Il m'écoutait attentivement.

'Ta raison de boire la semaine dernière.' dit-il comme une affirmation.

'Oui. Woo c'est libérateur de dire tout ça à voix haute enfait.' dis-je, sentant un poids se lever de mes épaules.

'N'est-ce pas.' acquiesça-t-il. 'Je n'ai jamais franchi cette étape avec quelqu'un; emménager ensemble, mais j'imagine que ton appartement doit te sembler vide maintenant.' Comment pouvait-il être aussi gentil ?

'Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ma meilleure amie est plus qu'heureuse de remplir l'espace et de dire que je devrais m'envoyer en l'air plus souvent.' Il rit. J'aimais le faire rire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose.

'Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je connais ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée et je l'aime, mais elle peut être assez intense.'

'Oh je ne pense pas qu'elle batte la mienne.'

'S'il te plaît, elle est enceinte. Ce qu'elle fait le mieux c'est piquer des crises.'

'Oh ça c'est une chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver.' Je ris en imaginant Santana enceinte.

'Pourquoi ?'

'Premièrement, parce qu'elle est lesbienne.' Il leva les sourcils. 'Je sais, je sais, c'est pas une raison, mais ça réduit quand même les possibilités.' Il sembla comprendre ce que je voulais dire alors je continuai. 'Et elle pense qu'enceinte veut dire grosse. Elle parle tout le temps de cette fille en deuxième année au lycée qui était enceinte. Selon elle, elle ressemblait à une baleine.'

'C'est marrant. Il y avait une fille qui est tombée enceinte dans ma deuxième année aussi.' répondit-il.

'On a vraiment les mêmes vies.'

'On dirait bien. Je suis peut être un cinglé qui imite ta vie.' Dit-il avec une expression terrifiée.

'C'est le moment où je dois avoir peur ?' Demandai-je et il rit. Oui, ça me plaisait.


	3. Chapitre 3 Retrouver une amie

**Chapitre 3**

_- PDV de Kurt -_

'Alors comment va ton père ?' me demanda mon copain de bar à un moment durant la soirée. C'était notre troisième jeudi et ça me plaisait vraiment... et il me plaisait aussi. Il pouvait parler de tout et n'importe quoi, il était passionné, intelligent et ouvert d'esprit. Ça n'avait pas pris longtemps pour qu'on devienne bons amis.

Mais quelque fois je me disais que tout ça était superficiel. C'était comme parler avec quelqu'un uniquement par messages, on peut dire ce qu'on veut et l'autre ne saura pas si c'est vrai ou faux. Mais à chaque fois que je me sentais comme ça, je repoussais rapidement cette pensée parce que notre amitié me plaisait vraiment.

'Il a été diagnostiqué tôt donc son cancer n'est pas trop agressif. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.' Répondis-je, montrant clairement mes doutes la dessus. Mon père ne me montrait le plus souvent pas sa douleur pour ne pas que je m'inquiète.

'C'est très bien... et vrai.' confirma-t-il. 'Au stade 1, il ne faut que de la radiothérapie pour arrêter la tumeur, rien de trop lourd.' expliqua-t-il et pour une quelconque raison, je le crus tout de suite.

'Oui, c'est apparemment ce que le médecin a dit. Attends, tu en es un aussi ?'

'Oui.'

'Et ?'

'Et quoi ?' Pourquoi il faisait toujours ça ? Ma question était assez claire, non ?'

'Pourquoi je ne le savais pas ?' explicitai-je.

'Oh c'est pas comme si je me présentais en disant 'bonjour, je suis médecin, enchanté.'' plaisanta-t-il. 'et tu n'as jamais demandé.' ajouta-t-il. Hein ?

'Prétexte. Genre si je te demandais ton nom maintenant tu me le dirais ?'

'Nope.'

'Ah tu vois. J'ai raison.' déclarai-je.

'Comme toujours, chéri.' Il sourit. Comme venait-il de m'appeler ? Je fais quoi ? Fais comme si tu n'avais pas entendu.

'Donc, revenons-en à notre sujet, j'ai déjà pris quelques jours de congé la semaine prochaine pour aller le voir.'

'Et pourquoi je ne le savais pas ?' répondit-il en m'imitant. Je lui lançai un regard noir et il gloussa. Mince, personne ne résistait à ce regard.

'J'allais justement te dire que je ne pourrais pas venir jeudi prochain. Je peux pas vraiment faire l'aller-retour depuis l'Ohio pour une nuit.' expliquai-je.

'J'imagine que je devrais boire tout seul. Ohio ?' demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

'Oui pourquoi ?' demandai-je prudemment.

'J'ai grandi dans l'Ohio moi aussi. Westerville et toi ?'

'Lima.'

'C'est pas si loin. Tu étais où au lycée ?'

Je ne l'aurais pas dit tout seul - parce que ça rentrait dans la boîte se-connaître qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir - mais puisqu'il demandait...

'Mc Kinley, toi ?'

'Dalton Academy.' Ce nom me semblait familier. Oui voilà, l'uniforme bleu marine et rouge. Je me souvenais qu'ils avaient un Glee club. Est-ce qu'on avait été contre eux ?

'C'est une école privée pour garçons, c'est ça ?'

'Oui, comment tu le sais ?'

'On devait être contre le Glee club de la Dalton une fois aux Communales, je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais finalement ça n'a pas pu se faire.'

'C'est dommage. Je faisais partie de ce Glee club, les Warblers. On aurait ou se rencontrer. C'est marrant je ne me souviens pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé.'

'Les New Directions auraient gagné de toute façon. J'étais prêt à aller vous espionner.'

'Je t'aurais charmé. J'étais un grand charmeur au lycée.' Me dit-il avec un magnifique sourire comme si pour prouver son argument.

'Et tu ne l'es plus ?' demandai-je. Parce que s'il n'était pas charmeur là, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ça devait être au lycée.

'Je ne sais pas, dis-moi.' répondit-il.

'Grr maintenant je t'imagine en uniforme. Sois maudit.' admis-je et il sourit d'un air satisfait. Oh non, tu peux pas faire attention à ce que tu dis, Kurt ? Merci. 'Et notre victoire aurait été loyale. On aurait gagné parce que nos voix étaient les meilleures.'

'Dit celui qui voulait espionner. Les Warblers avaient des arrangements vocaux exceptionnels.' soutint-il.

'Laisse-moi douter de votre victoire. D'ailleurs je me demandais...' commençai-je.

'Oui ?'

'Est-ce que vous êtes tous gay ?' demandai-je finalement et il rit.

'Quoi ? Oh non, enfin moi et quelques autres oui. Mais je ne recommande pas aux hétéros d'y aller, ils en ressortiront changés, mes amis peuvent être cinglés parfois.' plaisanta-t-il, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

'On est vraiment entourés de gens fous, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oh oui.'

'On doit les attirer. On doit même être fous nous-mêmes.' dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir profondément.

'Oui, ça c'est sûr.' confirma-t-il.

* * *

'Tu sais Kurt, je peux aller acheter des légumes toute seule. J'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. J'en ai déjà un.' se plaignit Rachel.

'Je sais Rach, mais Finn a insisté. Et je ne veux pas être tué par ton garde du corps si quelque chose t'arrive et que je ne suis pas là.'

'C'est juste à 5 minutes !'

'Passe-moi ta liste.' lui dis-je pour qu'elle arrête de se plaindre. Elle me tendit sa liste de course. 'Donc on a déjà ça, ça et ça. Maintenant tomates, bananes, pommes et concombre.'

'Oh, prenons une pizza pour ce soir aussi, Finn travaille tard on peut manger ensemble.' proposa Rachel.

'Encore ? Il y a plus de méchants en ville ces temps-ci ?'

'Je pense qu'il fait plus d'heures maintenant pour pouvoir avoir quelques jours quand le bébé sera là.'

'Et maintenant je fais l'heureux garde du corps.' répondis-je. Je pris un melon sur l'étalage et vérifia s'il était mûr. 'Oh non, on ne prend pas de pizza, ça sent trop bon. Et c'est meilleur pour ma ligne.'

'Tu n'es pas un de tes mannequins, tu dois manger.' dit-elle en nous menant vers le rayon des pizzas.

'Je sais ça, Rachel.' répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Je vais quand même prendre une pizza. Je suis sûre que tu en voudras quand tu sentiras l'odeur.' Elle regarda le rayon. 'Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre...?' J'écoutais son énumération de toutes les sortes de pizza et je regardais les personnes autour de moi.

'Oui, Blainey.' entendis-je dire quelqu'un. 'Je sais, je viens chez toi.' 'Oui, j'amène à manger.' C'était une voix que je connaissais.

'Voilà, végétarienne, celle que je cherchais.' déclara Rachel.

'T'es vraiment un enfant. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.' Je me retournai pour voir Santana raccrocher.

'Tu es passée hétéro Santana ?' dis-je et elle leva les yeux vers moi, surprise.

'Kurt ? Et Rachel.' Dit-elle.

'Oh mon Dieu Santana, c'est toi ?' s'écria Rachel.

'On dirait. D'ailleurs Rachel, tu rayonnes.' Dit Santana et Rachel sourit. '...pour une baleine qui attend des triplés.' ajouta-t-elle.

'Et tu es toujours la même.' Répondit Rachel.

'Et toi Kurt, tu es enceinte aussi ?'

'Oui, mais je le cache du mieux que je peux. Comment tu le sais ?'

'On devrait continuer cette conversation à la maison si vous ne voulez pas que j'accouche ici.' dit Rachel.

'Attendez, il faut que je prenne à manger pour Blaine où il va me tuer.' répondit Santana en cherchant autour d'elle quelque chose à prendre.

'D'accord, nous on va à la caisse en attendant.' Dit Rachel avant de se diriger vers les caisses.

Donc maintenant on était à la maison. Enfin, la maison de Rachel, mais je pouvais aussi bien l'appeler ma maison. Rachel ne se sentait pas très bien mais elle disait que ça allait. De voir Santana lui avait donné l'idée de faire une réunion de New Directions. Je savais que Mercedes était à L.A., Sam était coach de l'équipe de foot à McKinley. Puck et Quinn avaient déménagé à Pittsburgh quand Puck avait eu un boulot là-bas et Quinn était institutrice. Artie était à L.A. aussi, il travaillait sur une série donc j'avais encore oublié le nom. Mike avait poursuivi son rêve de devenir danseur et était devenu prof de danse. Et Tina disait qu'elle était destinée à devenir infirmière. On essayait tous de rester en contact mais c'était difficile. De ce que je savais, ils allaient tous bien.

'Alors Santana, dans quoi tu travailles ?' Demanda Rachel.

'Je suis médecin. Je travaille avec trois autres personnes dans un cabinet pas très loin d'ici enfait.' dit Santana.

'Tu as fait des études de médecine, j'aurais jamais deviné.' Dis-je honnêtement.

'Je sais, mais j'aime ce que je fais, vraiment.' Répondit-elle en souriant.

'Qui est Blaine ?' Demanda soudainement Rachel.

'C'est quoi, un interrogatoire ?' demanda Santana.

'Non, je suis juste curieuse.' répondit presque honteusement Rachel. Presque.

'C'est l'homme qui m'a fait passer hétéro.'

'Sérieux ?' Demanda Rachel en écarquillant les yeux et j'éclatai de rire. Rachel ne connaissait toujours pas Santana ou quoi ?

'Argh, non merci.' répondit Santana avec un air dégouté. 'C'est mon meilleur ami, on s'est rencontrés à la fac et maintenant on travaille ensemble.' Elle me regarda un moment et semblait penser à quelque chose. 'Il est gay, je pourrais vous présenter. Il a désespérément besoin d'une vie intéressante, ou au moins d'une vie sexuelle.'

'Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que _moi _j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ?' demandai-je.

'Je ne 'pense' pas, je sais que tu ne vois personne.'

'Alors je t'en prie, éclaire moi sur la raison de mon célibat.'

'Tu es un romantique idiot.'

'Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?' Rétorquai-je.

'Oooook, changeons de sujet, je suis pas en forme pour me battre maintenant.' Répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Rachel. 'Nom, sexe, date de naissance ?'

Rachel sourit, elle était toujours heureuse de parler du petit être qui ferait bientôt leur bonheur, à Finn et à elle.

'C'est mon septième mois et c'est un garçon. On a pas encore décidé du prénom parce qu'on est pas d'accord. Je dis que David serait parfait, après tout mon bébé sera à moitié juif. Mais Finn veut le nommer Jonathan, va savoir pourquoi.'

'Oh wow, tu es toujours avec Finn.' déclara Santana.

'Oui, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?'

'Je ne sais pas, au lycée c'était "on est ensemble", "non, on a rompu", "oui, on est ensemble", et "non, je le déteste."'

'C'est pas vrai !' répondit Rachel avec une tête choquée.

Mon portable se mît à sonner et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour ne pas déranger leur conversation si constructive.

'Allo ?'

'Kurt où est ton article ? Ton brouillon ? Ou n'importe quoi ? Il nous faut quelque chose pour la réunion de demain matin ou Adèle va s'énerver.' me dit Scott. Il était l'un de mes collègues et un type sympa. Mais son problème était qu'il était un tout petit peu stressé. Enfin, il pouvait être stressé avec Adèle (pas la chanteuse, il ne faut pas rêver) qui nous mettait constamment la pression. Elle n'était pas comme la patronne tyrannique de '_Le diable s'habille en Prada'_ mais elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle n'était pas contente.

'Calme-toi, Scott.' dis-je, mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien. 'Quel article ?'

'L'article sur les robes de mariées tendance.'

'Oh oui, je l'ai fini celui-là. C'est dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau. Donne-lui en version papier, elle préfère ça que de lire sur ordinateur.' Répondis-je.

'Merci. Alors tu vas voir ta famille ?'

'Oui, voyage dans ma ville d'enfance.'

'Amuse-toi bien.'

'Merci, Scott. Et merci de me remplacer à la réunion de demain.'

'C'est rien. Bye, Kurt.'

'Bye.' répondis-je avant de raccrocher. Je retournai dans le salon.

'Qui c'était ?' Demanda Rachel quand je me rasseyait sur le canapé.

'C'était Scott.' dis-je et Rachel hocha la tête. Mais Santana était bien plus intéressée.

'Oh, donc tu as un copain !' s'exclama-t-elle.

'Non.' répondis-je.

'Ou quelque chose comme ça. Sex friends ? Je faisais ça avec Puck, c'était cool.' attaqua a nouveau Santana.

'Si tu parles de Scott, c'est un collègue. Hétéro et même pas mon genre. Alors lâche-moi Satan.'

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour faire un commentaire sur quelque chose et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

'Merde, je dois y aller. Blaine va me tuer.' s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle se tourna vers moi. 'Je lui dirai que tu veux le rencontrer.'

'Je ne veux pas.' répondis-je en secouant la tête.

'Oui oui, tu dis ça maintenant...' Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à vouloir caser les gens ensemble ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Coincidence

**Chapitre 4**

_- PDV de Blaine - _

Que faisait Santana ? Elle était censée être là depuis une heure. Ou peut-être 45 minutes, mais quand même. J'avais faim, je m'ennuyais et elle avait promis d'acheter à manger. Donc oui, je l'attendais impatiemment. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendis _enfin_ la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

'Tu es en retard, Santana.' Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

'Je suis tombée sur des amis de lycée.' Répondit-elle en entrant.

'Oui, trouve une excuse. Tu étais occupée avec Brittany et tu m'as oublié.'

'Blaine, c'est la vérité. Tu veux les détails ?'

'Oui, j'ai du temps à perdre de toute façon. Mais donne-moi ça, je vais les mettre dans le micro-onde.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le canapé. Je mis les pizzas dans le micro-onde pour les réchauffer.

'Je suis passée au supermarché en sortant du travail pour acheter à manger et je l'ai vu. Rachel Berry. C'était genre la fille juive la plus chiante du lycée. Mais je l'aimais bien quand même.'

'Parce que tu es chiante aussi ?'

'La ferme.' Répondit-elle. 'Donc on a parlé et elle m'a invité chez elle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester debout longtemps… j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est toujours avec Finn.' Dit-elle pour elle-même. 'Et tu devrais la voir, elle est vachement grosse, dans les 7 mois de grossesse, enfin un peu plus… aussi grosse que Quinn en deuxième année.' Ajouta-t-elle encore pour elle-même.

'C'est super San, mais on peut-'

'J'ai pas fini. Tu voulais entendre l'histoire.' M'interrompit-elle. 'Et elle est toujours collée à Porcelaine.'

'Porcelaine ?' Un surnom, c'était très Santana.

'Oui, Kurt, c'était son surnom. Parce que c'est un dauphin et qu'il est genre, hyper précieux.' Expliqua-t-elle.

'Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras d'utiliser l'expression de Brittany ?' Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi Brittany appelait les gays des 'dauphins'. Apparemment, elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose un jour au lycée.

'Jamais. C'est un génie. Fais avec. Enfin bref il est designer pour Vogue, le salopard.'

'C'est super, il doit être heureux… c'est quoi son nom déjà ?'

'Kurt.'

Kurt. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais une sensation bizarre, comme si quelque chose m'était vaguement familier. Mais ce n'était pas une sensation plaisante et je l'écartai rapidement.

'Tu veux que je te présente ? Tu aurais bien besoin de moments chauds.' Dit-elle en me regardant avec _ces_ yeux. Ces yeux qui disaient 'tu sais que je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un'. Et je savais aussi qu'elle avait raison, mais… pas maintenant. Et pas avec des gars que Santana _pensait_ que j'aimerais.

'Oh mon Dieu Santana, arrête d'essayer de me caser avec tous les mecs gay que tu connais.' Me plaignis-je.

'Oui, bon, il ne doit pas être le jour à coucher le premier soir de toute façon.' Répondit-elle. 'Non, mais sérieusement. Je sais que tu te sens seul… mais je suis sûre qu'il y a un site où tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit, tu sais, pour relâcher la tension. Je sais que ça t'aiderait.'

'Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ça. Coucher avec n'importe qui et le quitter après n'est pas ce que je veux. Le sexe pour le sexe, c'est pas mon truc.'

'Pourquoi ?' demanda-t-elle et je soupirai. On avait déjà eu cette conversation, je connaissais son point de vue et elle connaissait le mien, mais je le répétai encore.

'Parce que ça ne veut rien dire. Comment ça pourrait ? Coucher avec Sebastian – quelques soient mes sentiments pour lui - était mieux que tous mes partenaires d'un soir à la fac.'

'Alors sors avec quelqu'un. Plus tôt tu commenceras à chercher, plus tôt tu tomberas amoureux, et plus tôt tu pourras baiser.'

'Tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe.'

'C'est vrai ? Oh non, maintenant je suis triste.' Se moqua-t-elle. 'Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu as déjà le truc des rendez-vous et les autres aspects des relations que tu aimes avec ton mec mystère. Maintenant tu peux avoir le sexe.'

'Tu écoutes ce que je te dis parfois ? On ne sort pas ensemble.' Corrigeai-je.

'Mais tu le voudrais.' Affirma-t-elle.

'Je n'ai jamais dit ça.' Répondis-je.

'Mais tu le voudrais.' Soutins-t-elle. Qu'elle était agaçante. Agaçante mais elle avait raison, peut-être.

'Je…' commençai-je. 'Je vais chercher les pizzas. Elles sont prêtes maintenant, on peut manger.' Dis-je en partant vers la cuisine.

'Oui, fais donc ça, évite ce qui est important.' Répondit-elle en me suivant.

'La nourriture est ce qui est important.'

* * *

C'était jeudi. Et je profitais d'une soirée tranquille chez moi devant la télé. Il y avait une émission de concours de chant, et c'était vraiment intéressant. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder les autres jeudis mais je ne savais pas ce que je manquais. Et les soirées tout seul chez moi étaient les meilleures.

Ok, à qui j'allais faire croire ça ? Il me manquait. Et c'était terrifiant, comment pouvait-il déjà me manquer ? C'était un truc entre amis les jeudis soirs.

Il était dans l'Ohio chez son père, ne sois pas égoïste, Blaine. C'était sa ville d'enfance, qu'allait-il faire pendant quatre jours ? Voir des amis de lycée ? Voir quelqu'un en particulier ? Sortir avec quelqu'un ? _Pas possible, il ne pouvait pas_. Ssh bien sûr qu'il pouvait. On n'était pas mariés. _Pas encore_. Tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un aussi. _Non, tu ne devrais pas._

C'était comme deux voix qui se disputaient dans ma tête. Fatigant, oui. Et cette femme à la télé qui massacrait la chanson de Bruno Mars Locked Out of Heaven. Rien à faire. Nulle part où être. Et avec personne.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mon état dépressif.

'Hey, petit frère.'

'Salut, Cooper.'

'Ça fait longtemps.' Dit Cooper comme s'il me le reprochait.

'Tu n'appelles jamais.' Lui rappelai-je.

'Toi non plus.'

'Parce que tu me dis toujours que tu es occupé.'

'Bref.' Dit Cooper. 'Comment tu vas, moustique ?'

'Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je vais bien. Et toi ? Et Anna ?'

'Anna… oui, on a divorcé.'

'Pardon ?' m'exclamai-je.

'On a divorcé.' Répéta Cooper.

'Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Oh oui, parce que ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est _que_ ton deuxième divorce.'

'Oh la ferme. J'ai divorcé, et alors ? C'est la vie.'

'Ça n'a pas à être comme ça.' D'abord Caroline, maintenant Anna. Et avec toutes les copines qu'il avait eues entre ses deux ex-femmes, je commençais à penser que personne ne pouvait rester longtemps avec mon frère. Mais personne ne pouvait rester avec moi non plus donc…

'Allez, je parie que tu n'es plus avec ton copain.' Affirma Cooper. Comment savait-il ça ?

'Comment en es-tu si sûr ?'

'Je l'ai vu, et je te connais. Tu crois à cette connerie d'âme-sœur-à-aimer-jusqu'à-la-fin-des-temps, et lui non.' Expliqua Cooper.

'Donc tu as vu juste, félicitations.' Répondis-je, légèrement agacé.

'Alors il y a encore deux choses que je veux te dire.' M'informa Cooper. Son changement de sujet n'était même pas discret. 'J'ai décroché un rôle dans une série télé, je peux pas encore dire le nom, mais je vais jouer un flic.'

'C'est génial.' Répondis-je. J'étais heureux pour lui. Le célèbre et aimé Cooper Anderson. Oui, j'étais peut-être un peu sarcastique mais j'étais toujours heureux du succès de mon frère.

'Et… je vais venir chez toi.'

'Quoi ?' Pourquoi faisait-il toujours ça ? Dire qu'il venait sans même me demander. Comme s'il se foutait que j'ai des choses de prévues. Non pas que j'en avais, mis à part rester chez moi à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais quand même.

'Dans deux semaines, ou peut-être trois. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps entre frères. Et je serais encore occupé après ça.'

'Ouais, comme tu veux. Dis-moi quand tu viens au moins la veille, que je ne sois pas trop surpris en te voyant devant ma porte.'

'Ça marche. Ça va être génial. Et ton amie Santana sera là aussi, hein ?' me demanda Cooper. Oh non, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ils étaient insupportable ensemble. Il ne faut jamais les avoir dans la même pièce.

'Elle vit l'étage au-dessus de moi, Cooper, évidemment qu'elle est là. Et tu es amoureux d'elle, je le savais.'

'Super. Et je ne suis amoureux de personne. Salut, petit frère, je dois y aller, le succès m'appelle.'

'Bye, Coop.' Répondis-je. Mon frère venait, woop.

* * *

'Il y a une pharmacie sur votre gauche en sortant du bâtiment.' Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de mon bureau pour accompagner ma patiente jusqu'à la sortie.

'Merci, docteur. Au revoir.' Dit Mme Davis en marchant vers la sortie.

'Au revoir, Mme Davis.' Répondis-je en souriant.

Je fermai la porte derrière elle et me dirigeai vers notre "salle commune". C'était une salle où on se réunissait et on pouvait manger le midi ou se détendre quand on avait un peu de temps libre. J'entrai dans la salle et vis Matt et Sophia assis sur le canapé, en grande discussion.

'Non Matt, tu ne comprends pas. Les fleurs sont importantes. On doit faire attention à leur langage.' Essaya d'expliquer Sophia.

'Je dis juste qu'on est pas obligés de parcourir tous les magazines de mariage qui parlent de fleurs pour savoir ce qu'on veut.' Répondit Matt. Ils parlaient de leur mariage. Encore. Non pas que je m'en plaignais (ok peut-être un peu) mais c'était bien de voir des gens amoureux. Mais ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien pour leur mariage. Les fleurs, la musique, les habits, le lieu, tout y passait.

'Salut.' Les saluai-je et ils arrêtèrent leur petit désaccord.

'Bonjour, Blaine.' Dit Sophia en me souriant. 'Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à mon fiancé plus que têtu que chaque fleur veut dire quelque chose ?' demanda-elle en regardant ledit fiancé.

'Euh non, s'il te plait, laisse-moi en dehors de ça. Mais je vais vous dire ce que je sais.' Commençai-je. Je me versai une tasse de café de la cafetière et continua. 'Les roses rouges, et le rouge en général, véhicule l'idée de l'amour passionné. Les roses blanches signifient l'amour pur, innocent et durable mais aussi le raffinement et l'élégance. Le violet signifie l'amour tendre et montre la profondeur des sentiments mais il signifie aussi la mort.' Je m'assis à la table, non loin d'eux et pris une gorgée de mon café. 'Le jaune évoque le soleil et le bonheur. Mais il peut aussi évoquer la trahison et l'infidélité. L'orange est pour le bonheur et la satisfaction, et le bleu pour la tendresse, mais pas de bleu foncé.'

'Oh wow, merci. Comment sais-tu tout ça ?' me demanda Sophia, un peu étonnée.

'Oh je ne sais pas vraiment.' Répondis-je. 'Pas en cherchant dans les magazines de mariage, ça c'est sûr.'

'Tu chercheras dans les magazines de mariage et tu te disputeras sur les fleurs un jour toi aussi.' Dit Matt en me souriant. Je l'espérais vraiment. C'était ce que je voulais, l'amour.

'En attendant, il en connait plus que toi.' Lui dit Sophia.

Matt lui lança un regard faussement offensé. 'Est-ce que tu m'insultes, chérie ?'

'Pas du tout, mon amour.' Répondit-elle en souriant avant d'embrasser tendrement son fiancé.

'Gardez vos lèvres pour vous, s'il vous plait.' Ordonna Santana en entrant. Le couple ne se sépara pas, comme je le pensais, et Santana ne fut pas surprise. On était un peu tous habitués à ses remarques.

'Journée chargée aujourd'hui ?' lui demandai-je.

'Oui, assez. Je travaille jusqu'à 19h mais rien entre 12h15 et 14h, et toi ?'

'Presque pareil.'

'Tu crois qu'ils ont des branchies comme les poissons ?' demanda Santana en regardant nos collègues d'un air interrogateur.

'Quoi ?'

'Je me demande comment ils font pour s'embrasser aussi longtemps sans respirer.'

J'allais répondre mais n'en eus pas le temps. 'Blaine ? M. Thompson est arrivé.' M'informa Brittany qui se tenait près de la porte. 'Et Matt, quelqu'un a demandé à te voir.'

'Merci, Brittany, j'arrive.' Je mis ma tasse dans l'évier et me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente.

'On se voit à midi. Et ne laissez pas Sophia commander végétarien.' Dis-je avant de partir. Elle essayait de nous rendre végétariens mais j'avais besoin de viande pour vivre, moi.

* * *

Je revins dans notre salle à 13h après le départ de mon dernier patient de la matinée. On ne commandait pas tout le temps à manger mais c'était pratique parfois quand on voulait manger ensemble, on n'avait pas souvent les mêmes emplois du temps. Je sentais la nourriture chinoise. Miam. Je m'assis à la table à côté de Britt et commença à manger en écoutant Santana et Sophia parler. Je me demandais où était Matt, il était censé être là, il avait peut-être eu une urgence quelque part.

'Allez, on ouvre les biscuits chinois maintenant.' Dit Sophia d'un air excité à la fin du repas.

'Tu es beaucoup trop superstitieuse.' Répondis-je.

'Pourquoi ne pas y croire ?' dit-elle en ouvrant son biscuit pour lire le message. '_Votre sens de la réussite vous amènera le succès_. Parfait, mon mariage sera un succès.'

'Le mien dira peut-être quelque chose sur Lady Tubbington. Je vous jure qu'elle fait le mur la nuit.' Dit pensivement Brittany.

J'ouvris le mien et déroulai le message. '_Si vous avez peur de secouer les dés, vous n'obtiendrez jamais de six_.' Je ris, c'était absurde. 'Ça ne veut rien dire.'

'Ça veut dire que tu ne prends pas de risques donc que tu-'

'Sophia ?' l'interrompis-je.

'Oui ?'

'Arrête de m'analyser.' Dis-je.

'Comme tu veux. Mais ces gâteaux ont raison.' Répondit-elle.

Je vis finalement Matt arriver suivi d'une femme brune.

'Désolé, j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital, une urgence.' Dit-il.

Je vis Santana regarder la jeune femme et froncer un peu les sourcils. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Berry ?'

'Je m'ennuyais à mourir et Kurt n'est pas là. donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir là où tu travaillais.' Ah oui, Berry. Rachel Berry, l'amie de Santana.

'Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ?' s'exclama Santana en se précipitant pour faire asseoir Rachel.

'Pourquoi ?' demanda Rachel.

'Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut faire aucun effort à la fin de la grossesse ?'

'C'est qu'une petite marche.' Soutins Rachel.

'Je m'en fous.'

'Tu pourrais peut-être nous présenter, Santana.' Proposai-je.

Santana soupira. 'Rachel, voici Blaine, Sophia et Matthew.' Expliqua-t-elle en nous désignant du doigt. 'Rachel Berry, une amie de lycée.'

'Enchanté.' Dis-je, suivi de Matt et Sophia.

'Bon, puisque tu es là, je te montre un peu et je te ramène chez toi.' Dit Santana.

'D'accord. Laisse-moi m'ennuyer toute seule chez moi.' Soupira Rachel. Elle se leva et se pencha vers moi. 'Je dirais à Kurt de te rencontrer. Un médecin sexy, comment pourrait-il refuser ?' me murmura-t-elle.

'Oh mon Dieu, laissez-moi sortir d'ici.' M'exclamai-je.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Retour a Lima

**Chapitre 5**

_- PDV de Kurt -_

J'étais à Lima de nouveau. La petite ville étroite d'esprit où j'avais grandi. Même si New York était ma maison maintenant, j'étais toujours attaché à Lima parce que c'était la ville où mon père vivait.

'Kurt !' entendis-je mon père crier dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport.

Je scrutai la foule devant moi et le vis. Je marchai jusqu'à lui et l'étreignis, soupirant de contentement.

'C'est bon de te voir.' Dit-il.

'Toi aussi, papa.' Répondis-je en souriant.

'Allons-y.'

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison de mon père fut rempli de nos conversations sur tout et n'importe quoi la météo, Rachel et Finn, les voisins qui faisaient construire une piscine en évitant le sujet important.

Nous étions finalement arrivés et je posai ma valise dans l'entrée.

'Bonjour, chéri.' Me salua Carole en sortant de la cuisine.

'Bonjour, Carole.' Répondis-je en lui souriant.

'Le dîner est prêt, tu dois avoir faim.'

* * *

'Comment tu vas, papa ?' demandai-je à un moment pendant le repas.

'Ça va aller, comme je t'ai dit.'

'Oui, mais je ne te crois pas toujours.' Répondis-je.

'Mais tu devrais. J'ai commencé la radiothérapie et le médecin a dit que je réagissais bien.'

'Bien, je suis content.' Dis-je avec un sourire soulagé.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt, je garde un œil sur lui.' Me dit Carole.

'J'apprécierais si tu pouvais regarder ailleurs de temps en temps aussi.' Grogna mon père.

'Merci, Carole.' Répondis-je. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans nous ?' ajoutai-je et Carole rit.

'Oh je ne sais vraiment pas.' Répondit-elle.

'Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de vous moquer de moi et continuer à manger ?' se plaignit mon père. 'Tu as prévu des choses pour demain, Kurt ?'

'Pas vraiment. J'ai pensé à aller en ville. Et je vais déjeuner avec Sam.'

'Très bien.' Répondit-il avant de lancer un autre sujet de conversation, loin de son état de santé.

* * *

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin. Je savais que je pouvais dormir un peu plus mais mon corps était habitué à se lever tôt tous les jours pour aller travailler. Je n'avais jamais été un lève-tard, rester dans mon lit pendant des heures à rien faire n'était pas mon truc. Donc je me levai, me préparai, pris un petit déjeuner et sortis de la maison. J'avais envie de me promener un peu.

Je fis une grande promenade avant de revenir. Je bus un grand verre de jus d'orange et pris une douche. Je devais aller à McKinley pour retrouver Sam, on devait déjeuner ensemble.

J'arrivai à McKinley plus tot que nécessaire et j'errai dans les couloirs, profitant du silence. Je savais que ça deviendrait bruyant une fois que la sonnerie aurait retenti. Je pouvais aller dire bonjour à M. Figgins mais cette seule idée me fit rire. Il était même peut-être plus là. probablement pas.

J'avais peut-être surestimé le temps que j'avais devant moi puisque soudainement, la sonnerie retentit, rompant le silence. En quelques secondes, les couloirs se remplirent d'élèves se dirigeant vers leur prochaine salle.

'Il parait que t'aimes le rose, pédé !' cria quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me figeai instantanément. Toutes mes peurs de lycée me frappèrent à nouveau. Etre le seul élève gay du lycée – au moins jusqu'en dernière année -, être harcelé, insulté. Tout ce à quoi j'avais échappé en vivant à New York. Je me retournai prudemment pour voir quelques gars de l'équipe de foot lancer un slushy rose à la tête d'un garçon. Le garçon ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Il attendait. La bande rit et s'éloigna.

Rassemblant la force que je ne savais pas que j'avais, je m'élançai à leur poursuite. J'attrapai celui qui avait lancé le slushy et qui semblait être le chef par le col de son t-shirt et le plaquai contre les casiers. Je mis mon avant-bras contre sa gorge, menaçant de lui bloquer la respiration et il me regarda, surpris et choqué.

J'étais bien plus fort qu'au lycée. J'étais peut-être mince, mais je pouvais toujours maintenir un petit con de 18 ans en place.

'Toi, tu vas m'écouter. Tu penses que tu vaux quelque chose ? Tu penses qu'harceler les gens fait de toi une meilleure personne ? Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Tu as tort. T'es juste un connard de plus qui a tellement peur de lui-même qu'il a besoin d'harceler les autres pour se sentir bien !' criai-je, laissant finalement ma colère s'exprimer.

'Je n'ai pas peur. Lâche-moi, bâtard.' Lançat-t-il. Il essaya de se libérer mais je resserrai ma prise.

'Ne le touche plus jamais ou je jure que ça se terminera mal pour toi.' Menaçai-je d'un ton froid.

'Tu me menaces ?' demanda-t-il, clairement surpris.

'T'en penses quoi ? Maintenant, dégage d'ici !' Je ne pensais pas qu'il suffisait d'une petite menace pour lui faire comprendre mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je le relachai et il rejoint sa bande en se massant la gorge.

Il se retourna et me lança 'Ca va pas en rester là.' mais je l'ignorai. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer et la colère commença à disparaitre. Puis je regardai autour de moi mais le garçon slushié n'était plus là. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes des hommes parce que je savais qu'il y serait.

Rien n'avait changé ici. Vraiment rien. Je poussai la porte des toilettes et le vis, debout devant l'évier, essayant de nettoyer son t-shirt. Je pris un mouchoir et m'approchai de lui.

'Laisse-moi t'aider.' Dis-je gentiment en avançant ma main vers lui pour essuyer de la glace rose sur son visage. Il sursauta.

'Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je fais ça tout le temps.' Dit-il en reculant.

'Qui est-il ?' demandai-je.

'Qui êtes-vous ?' répondit-il.

'Je m'appelle Kurt. Et toi ?'

'Liam. C'est juste un connard qui aime nous embêter.' Répondit-il en prenant le mouchoir que je lui tendais. 'J'ai quelques tenues de rechange dans mon casier pour des cas comme ça. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester. Vous devez être en retard en cours si vous êtes prof ou je sais pas quoi.'

'Qui est nous ?' demandai-je, ignorant sa requête.

Il rigola nerveusement. 'Oui, vous devez vraiment être nouveau. Moi et le Glee Club.'

'Le Glee Club ?' répétai-je, n'en croyant pas vraiment mes oreilles. 10 ans après que j'avais rejoint le Glee Club, les membres étaient toujours des marginaux.

'Oui…' dit-il, attendant que quelque chose de mal se passe.

'Mais Will Shuester est toujours là, non ?' demandai-je, essayant de comprendre comment ça pouvait toujours arriver.

Liam hocha la tête. 'Il ne peut pas l'empêcher. Personne ne peut… mais il ne reste que 6, er après ça sera fini.'

Je posai ma main gentiment sur son épaule. 'Tu vas survivre à ça.' Dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

'Comment vous le savez.'

'Parce que j'ai survécu. J'étais au Glee Club moi aussi, et le seul élève gay. Ils peuvent essayer de te descendre mais tu vaux mieux qu'eux. Tu seras bientôt sorti d'ici et tu vivras tes rêves.'

'Vous vivez les vôtres ?'

'Oui.' Je souris. 'J'ai toujours aimé la mode et maintenant je travaille chez Vogue et je vis à New York.' Je vis une étincelle dans les yeux de Liam.

'Euh… je dois changer de t-shirt, vous pourriez vous retourner ou attendre dehors ?' demanda timidement Liam.

'Bien sûr.' Dis-je avant de sortir des toilettes.

Le couloir était vide maintenant, tout le monde était rentré en cours. Je regardai ma montre. 11h30. J'avais un peu de temps avant de retrouver Sam. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer fort dans ma poche et je le sortis pour voir qui m'appelait. Le travail. J'avais déjà raté deux appels. Oh oh, ce n'était pas bon. Je ne ratais jamais un appel.

'Allo ?'

'Kurt, _enfin_ !' Oh non, Adele n'était pas contente, je le savais rien qu'au ton de sa voix. 'Où es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé avec ces incompétents ?' dit-elle, exaspérée. Qu'avaient-ils fait cette fois ? Enfin, qu'avaient-ils fait de mal selon elle. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait pour faire partie du petit groupe de personnes dont elle ne se plaignait pas constamment.

'Qu'y a-t-il ? Je vous ai dit que j'étais dans l'Ohio.'

'Ils m'ont dit que "les paillettes iraient bien sur le bandeau". Non mais sérieusement ! Comment est-ce qu'ils travaillent pour moi ?'

'Dites-leur simplement non.' Proposai-je. la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation était de ne pas aller dans son sens, de ne pas alimenter sa colère.

'Je l'ai fait, crois-moi.' Gloussa-t-elle. 'Et tu sais que j'ai besoin de ton travail sur les incontournables de l'été.' M'informa-t-elle de son ton sérieux.

'Je ne peux pas maintenant, mais-' commençai-je mais elle m'interrompit.

'Kurt, Kurt, tu sais que partir dans un autre Etat ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois plus travailler, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda-t-elle trop gentiment.

Je soupirai. Voilà sa façon de me dire de travailler pendant mes jours de congés. Je vis Liam sortir des toilettes et lui fit un geste d'excuse en montrant mon portable.

'Je le sais. Ca sera sur votre bureau dès que je serais rentré.' Répondis-je.

'Bien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller faire la babysitter de ces soi-disant designers.' Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je me tournai vers Liam. 'Ma patronne, désolé.'

'Vogue.' Il sourit.

'Liam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es en retard en cours.' Dit quelqu'un et cette voix me semblait familière. Est-ce que ça pouvait être… ?

'Je suis désolé, j'ai dû aller aux toilettes.' répondit Liam à l'homme qui se tenait maintenant devant nous. Je levai les yeux pour voir celui que je pensais avoir reconnu. Zachary Taylor. Mon premier petit-ami. Mon amour de lycée, comme certains aiment l'appeler.

'Encore Fisher ?' Zach soupira quand Liam acquiesça. Puis il me regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

'Kurt ?' demanda-t-il, étonné.

'Salut.' Répondis-je. on est restés là tous les deux à se regarder avant qu'il ne s'avance pour m'étreindre.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que j'étais parti à New York. Depuis notre rupture. Je savais qu'il était resté à Lima mais rien d'autre. Tous les souvenirs me revinrent en tête. Son transfert à McKinley au début de ma dernière année. Quand je l'avais aidé avec le harcèlement. Quand on s'était rapprochés. Quand on s'était embrassés pour la première fois, dans la salle de classe de maths. Et quand on avait décidé qu'on ne voulait pas d'une relation longue distance, la veille de mon départ pour New York.

'Wow, j'arrive pas à y croire. Je t'ai à peine reconnu.' Dit-il en me regardant des pieds à la tête. 'Tu as changé, en très bien.'

J'essayai de cacher le rouge qui s'installait sur mes joues mais j'avais la peau pâle donc ce n'était pas vraiment possible.

'Euh, merci, toi aussi.' Répondis-je.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis… enfin, tu sais.' Il sourit d'un air gêné. 'Tu es de retour ?'

'Oh non, non. Je suis heureux à New York. Je suis venu voir mon père. Et toi ?'

'Je suis le principal.'

'C'est un blague ?' m'exclamai-je. Il ne répondit pas. Il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que c'était une question rhétorique. Eh bien, journée riche en évènements à Lima.

Je me tournai vers Liam qui se tenait toujours là. j'essayais de comprendre mais je n'y arrivais pas. 'Fisher, c'est celui de tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?'

'Oui.' Répondit Liam avant que Zach lui dit 'Retourne en cours maintenant.'

Liam me sourit. 'Merci.' Dit-il avant de partir.

'Kurt, je sais ce que tu penses et-' commença Zach. Oui, il me connaissait, il savait ce que j'avais vu et il savait que j'allais être en colère. 'Viens dans mon bureau, s'il te plait ? Je préfèrerais avoir cette conversation là bas plutôt que dans le couloir.' Proposa-t-il.

Je le suivis dans ce qui était le bureau de Figgins. C'était quand même mieux décoré maintenant.

'Assieds-toi.' Proposa-t-il.

'Comment peux-tu les laisser faire ça ? Tu sais ce que c'est ! Tu le sais parfaitement bien ! Tu es apparemment le principal – quelque chose que je trouve dur à croire, mais peu importe – tu as le pouvoir de faire arrêter le harcèlement. Tu en as été victime, pour l'amour de Dieu !' m'exclamai-je, sans me soucier d'être poli ou du volume de ma voix. Je ne comprenais pas. Les slushies, les insultes, les coups dans les casiers. Il savait combien c'était dur quand quelqu'un avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il l'avait vécu.

'Ce n'est pas si simple.' Commença Zach.

'S'il te plait, c'est la réponse des lâches.'

'Laisse-moi placer plus que cinq mots. J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple. J'aimerais pourvoir l'arrêter, je te le jure. Il s'appelle Jason Fisher. Il est arrivé l'année dernière et c'est un vrai connard. Quand il a commencé à lancer des slushies et à insulter les gens, en particulier les membres du Glee Club, je l'ai exclu 3 jours comme avertissement. Mais son père est l'un des hommes les plus influents de la ville et le lendemain, son fils était de retour. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, le Conseil avait décidé de ne plus l'exclure. A chaque fois que j'ai essayé quelque chose, ça s'est mal terminé. Et son père nous dit que son fils est "juste un peu instable" et que ce n'est pas une raison pour l'exclure. Donc en gros, je ne peux rien faire. On marche dans les couloirs toute la journée avec les professeurs pour l'empêcher d'embêter les élèves mais on ne peut pas toujours l'arrêter.' Expliqua Zach, l'air triste et défait, et je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'avais dit.

'Je suis désolé.' Dis-je.

'Tu ne savais pas.' Répondit-il rapidement. 'J'ai entendu que tu l'avais menacé. Il cherche déjà qui tu es au lycée.'

Je me mis à rire. 'Oh oui, il peut essayer.'

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer à nouveau, mais cette fois pour afficher un message de Sam.

'_Désolé, Kurt, je ne peux pas te retrouver à midi, je dois rentrer chez moi.'_

'_C'est pas grave. Peut-être une autre fois.'_

'_Oui, vraiment désolé.'_

'Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?' me demanda Zach comme je n'avais pas répondu à sa question. Je levai les yeux de mon téléphone, embarrassé. 'Désolé. Tu peux répéter ?'

'J'ai dit, je t'invite à déjeuner ?' demanda-t-il, hésitant.

'A la cafétéria ?' demandai-je en souriant. La cafétéria. Là où nous avions mangé tous les midis ensemble, surtout en nous plaignant de la nourriture.

'Bien sûr.' Répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

* * *

On était assis en face de l'autre à la cafétéria et on parlait de tout et n'importe quoi en nous rappelant le bon vieux temps. J'avais aperçu ce Fisher et il m'avait lancé un regard haineux. Auquel j'avais répondu par un sourire.

'Oh mais regarde ce brownie.' Dit Zach en plantant sa cuillère dans son dessert. 'C'est dur comme du bois.'

'C'est parce que ça fait 8 ans que c'est dans leurs frigos.' Dis-je en riant. 'Imagine, c'est le même brownie que la dernière fois…' dis-je et il arrêta d'essayer de le manger. Il savait de quoi je parlais. L'affaire du brownie, comme on l'avait appelé même si on était pas sûrs que c'était la faute du brownie. Zach avait vomi sur notre prof d'histoire un jour après le déjeuner. Il avait été malade pendant plusieurs jours après ça et avait mis la faute sur un brownie bizarre qu'il avait mangé.

'Oh non ! C'est embarrassant, tu as dit que tu n'en parlerais plus jamais.'

'Je sais, mais c'était i ans, il y a prescription.'

'D'accord. Tu m'as trahi, je suis offensé.' Me dit Zach d'un air dramatique.

'Nope. Par contre, ton estomac t'a trahi.'

'J'espère que tu ne fais pas pareil avec…' commença Zach mais il ferma rapidement sa bouche et eut l'air embarrassé.

'Quoi ?' je savais qu'il parlait toujours avant de réfléchir et que ça lui arrivait de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase.

'C'est pas mes affaires. Oublie ça.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' insistai-je.

'J'allais dire petit-amis. Ok je vais juste le dire, tu sors avec quelqu'un ?'

'Oh, c'est que ça.' Dis-je en gloussant. '… pas vraiment. Et toi ?' Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ?

'Non, mon dernier m'a quitté pour New York.' Dit-il et je lui jetai un regard confus. 'Je rigole, Kurt.'

'Haha.'

'Pas vraiment ? Ça veut dire quoi ?' demanda-t-il, curieux.

'Oh rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Non, je suis célibataire.' Expliquai-je.

'J'essaye pas de te reconquérir ou autre chose. Je sais que tu vis à New York. Je veux juste en savoir un peu plus sur ta vie.' Bien. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me ravoir. Imaginez si je n'étais pas parti à New York, on serait peut-être toujours ensemble. Ouch effrayant.

'Je ne sors avec personne. J'ai été en couple à un moment mais plus maintenant. Bref, je suis célibataire. Je t'épargne les détails mais j'étais dans un bar et j'ai commencé à parler avec quelqu'un, et puis on est devenus amis et tout.'

'C'est génial.' Zach sourit, sincèrement heureux. 'Tu vas le revoir ?'

'C'est compliqué.' Répondis-je, ma réponse pour "c'est trop long à expliquer". 'Tu l'as peut-être connu au lycée. Il était à Dalton.'

'Oh, le monde est vraiment petit. Oui, c'est possible, comment il s'appelle ?'

'Je ne sais pas.' Répondis-je et c'était son tour d'être confus.

'Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu as dit que vous étiez amis.' Oh ferme la, tu me fais douter encore. Douter que je puisse être vraiment ami avec quelqu'un dont je ne connaissais pas l'information la plus basique.

J'avais essayé d'ignorer mon téléphone qui vibrait depuis 10 minutes parce que ce n'était pas poli mais je jetai finalement un œil pour voir qui m'appelait. Rachel devait s'ennuyer.

'Excuse-moi, je crois que Rachel à quelque chose à me dire.' J'appuyai sur répondre et portai mon téléphone à mon oreille. 'Bonjour, Rachel.'

'Kurt ! Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle.' S'exclama Rachel.

'Plutôt 10 minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'Je m'ennuyais à mourir donc j'ai décidé d'aller voir où Santana travaillait. C'est beau d'ailleurs. Et devine qui j'ai vu ?' dit-elle d'un ton excité.

'Madonna ? Kate Middleton ? Justin Timberlake ?' répondis-je avec un intérêt moqueur.

'Haha mieux. Blaine, son meilleur ami. Je pensais qu'elle exagérait mais il _est_ très beau.'

'Oh wow. Je suis tellement heureux de l'entendre.' Sarcasme, évidemment.

'Kurt, pourquoi tu ne veux pas au moins le rencontrer ?'

'Parce que vous deux le voulez tellement. Laisse ma vie amoureuse tranquille, peut-être ?'

'D'accord.' Soupira Rachel. 'Laisse-moi au moins t'inscrire sur un site de rencontres. Tu pourrais trouver l'amour de ta vie.'

'Oui, fais ce que tu veux. J'étais occupé là donc je te parle plus tard.' Dis-je, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix.

'Bye, tu auras déjà trois rencards en revenant.' Je ris et remis mon portable dans ma poche.

'Désolé, Rachel et Santana complotent derrière mon dos.' Dis à Zach qui se mit à rire.

Oh mon Dieu, j'étais sur un site de rencontres.

* * *

Heureusement que je ne partais jamais sans mon ordinateur. Parce que maintenant, j'avais du travail. Et quand je travaillais, rien ne pouvait me distraire. J'étais la personne la plus concentrée de la planète. Il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre que je ne le remarquerais pas. C'était exagéré ? Oui, je crois.

J'étais assis dans le salon avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux. J'avais entendu mon père changer de chaine quelques minutes auparavant mais n'avait pas prêté attention. Quand j'eus fini de taper l'e-mail que je devais envoyer, je me mis à écouter la télé en regardant ma boite de réception pour d'autres mails à répondre. Oh oui, c'était ce concours de chant que je regardais avec Rachel avant…. Oh mon Dieu, on était jeudi soir. Je me sentis soudainement mal. Que faisait-il ce soir ? Avec qui ? J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas d'être parti. Arrête ça, Kurt. Je me plongeai de nouveau dans mon travail pour bloquer cette émotion. Enfin, j'ai essayé jusqu'à ce que mon père se racle la gorge.

'Kurt ?'

'Oui ?' Je levai les yeux de mon écran.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' demanda mon père.

'Je réponds à quelques mails et fais des recherches.' Répondis-je.

'Pour le travail ?' demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

'Oui. Pourquoi ?'

'Je t'ai ici pour quoi, trois jours, et tu amènes ton travail ?'

'Oui, désolé. Je peux le faire dans l'avion si tu veux.'

'Elle t'a dit de le faire, n'est ce pas ?' demanda-t-il, apparemment pas content.

'Oui, mais c'est bon, je-'

'Kurt.' M'interrompit-il du même ton de réprimande qu'il utilisait quand j'étais petit et que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. 'Elle t'exploite.'

'Non, pas du tout. J'aime ce que je fais.'

'Remballe-moi ton discours, Kurt. Tu es toujours en train de travailler. Quand je t'appelle, tu n'es jamais chez toi avant 20h. je me demande même si tu ne dors pas là-bas desfois.'

'J'ai travaillé trop dur pour vivre à New York et être dans le monde de la mode. Je travaille chez Vogue, papa, c'est pas un travail où tu peux faire le minimum syndical.'

'Je ne te demande pas de faire le minimum syndical. Tu as toujours été un bosseur. Mais prends du temps pour toi, pour te reposer et faire d'autres choses.'

'Vas-y, dis-moi. Rester chez moi pour faire quoi ? Regarder la télé ? Dormir ? Manger des pizzas devant la télé puis dormir ?'

'Tu pourrais… peut-être… faire des rencontres.' Dit-il prudemment, comme s'il avait peur que je crie. Haha.

'Ne t'y mets pas aussi, papa. J'ai assez de Rachel et Santana.' Soupirai-je.

'Oh, tu as revu Santana ?'

'Oui, par hasard. Et maintenant elles essayent de me faire rencontrer son meilleur ami. Il s'appelle Blaine, il est médecin et il est magnifique.' Dis-je en imitant la voix excitée de Rachel.

'Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?'

'Parce que… juste parce que…' j'allais m'arrêter mais mon père me regardait d'un air insistant et la vraie raison sortit finalement de ma bouche. 'Il a l'air parfait, et je suis trop compliqué. Il ne m'aimera pas.'

'Wow, c'est une explication convaincante. Et fausse, bien sûr.'

'Rachel m'a fait inscrire sur un site de rencontres. Content ? Maintenant laisse ma vie amoureuse tranquille, merci.' Rétorquai-je.

'Je veux juste ton bonheur, Kurt. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?' Mon père me regardait avec un air triste. Mon Dieu, je me détestais. J'avais rendu mon père triste. Juste quand il était supposé vivre sans stress et se reposer. Bien joué, Kurt, comme d'habitude, avec ta personnalité énervée et susceptible.

'Je le sais, papa. Je suis désolé. J'ai juste… Finn est marié, et il va être père. Moi je n'ai rien de ça. Je n'ai que mon travail. Et Rachel, mais comme j'ai dit, elle est mariée et sera bientôt mère. Et enfait, je suis assez fier de moi.'

'Ah oui ?'

'Je ne fume pas, je ne me drogue pas et je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge pour cacher le vide de ma vie.' Dis-je en riant.

'Et tu as intérêt à ne pas commencer.'

'Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne pourrais plus travailler correctement.' Répondis-je, ce qui fit rire mon père.

* * *

Il était temps de partir maintenant. Mon père me raccompagnait à l'aéroport et il était déjà dehors.

'Au revoir, chéri, prends soin de toi.' Me dit Carole. 'Et ne t'inquiète pas, je le surveille.'

'Merci, au revoir, Carole.' Répondis-je avant de sortir de la maison.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport était silencieux cette fois, ou passé à écouter la radio. On est vite arrivés là-bas.

'J'imagine que je te vois bientôt.' Me dit mon père. Nous étions près de la zone d'embarquement, aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller.

'Ah oui ?' demandai-je. je doutais pouvoir revenir bientôt.

'On viendra dès que le bébé de Finn et Rachel sera né.' Expliqua-t-il.

'Oh oui, c'est vrai.'

'Au revoir Kurt, je t'aime.' Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras et je soupirai.

'Au revoir papa, je t'aime aussi.'

Je partis en direction de la zone d'embarquement et lui fit un signe de la main avant d'être totalement hors de vue.

Dans l'avion, alors que j'allais éteindre mon téléphone, je vis un message de Rachel.

_Je t'ai eu un rendez-vous. Il est fait pour toi. x x _

Un rendez-vous, déjà ? Elle n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire.


	6. Chapitre 6 : (Désastreux) Rendez-vous

**Hello !**

**Pour ceux qui parlent italien, dites moi si c'est faux ^^**

**Et la phrase de Kurt en français en italiques, c'est vraiment du français donc Blaine ne comprend pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_- PDV de Blaine -_

Jeudi, 21h, et il était à l'heure. Je devrais peut-être élever une statue en son honneur. "_A l'homme qui rend mes jeudis soirs parfait._" 'J'ai changé notre boisson habituelle, c'est bière aujourd'hui.' Dis-je en poussant une bière vers lui.

'Oh non.' Il rit mais prit son verre quand même.

'Tu es de retour.' Dis-je après un moment et il sourit.

'Je suis de retour.'

'Tu m'as manqué.' Oh c'était vrai après tout.

'Vraiment ?'

Oh merde, il pensait que j'étais cinglé. '…oui. Je n'avais rien à faire de mon jeudi soir.'

'Donc je t'ai manqué parce que je t'occupe ?' taquina-t-il. 'Tu m'as manqué aussi.' Dit-il et cette réponse me plut. Je lui avais manqué aussi. J'étais pas cinglé. Ou alors on l'était tous les deux.

'Comment c'était, l'Ohio ?' demandai-je.

'C'était bien. J'étais content d'être un peu de retour.'

'Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je devrais aller voir mes parents plus souvent.'

'Je viendrais avec toi la prochaine fois.'

'Je te prends au mot.' Dis-je d'un ton joueur.

'Oh mais tu peux.' Répondit-il et je ne savais pas s'il était sérieux. 'Oh et j'ai vu quelqu'un que tu connais peut-être.'

'Ah bon ?' demandai-je, surpris.

'Il était à Dalton, Zach Taylor.'

'Laisse-moi réfléchir…' Je cherchai dans mes souvenirs, le nom me semblait un peu familier. 'Oui, absolument, il était avec moi en troisième année. Et il est parti en septembre de la dernière, j'ai jamais su pourquoi. Tu le connais ?'

'C'est mon ex petit-ami. Il avait été transféré dans mon lycée.'

'Oh d'accord…' répondis-je. 'Mystère résolu alors.'

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kurt regarda son téléphone et soupira.

'Ça va pas ?' demandai-je.

'Si, ça va. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un rendez-vous bientôt.' Il n'avait pas l'air content mais il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne voulait pas rencontrer quelqu'un. Rentre chez toi Blaine, avec tes grandes idées. Il ne veut pas de toi. il a un rendez-vous. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

'Oh, un rendez-vous ?' demandai-je, essayant de garder une voix naturelle.

'Oui, j'ai été forcé de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre et j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Apparemment il est "parfait pour moi".'

'Les sites de rencontre sont un peu impersonnels à mon gout.' Répondis-je.

'Oh, j'ai une idée. Et si tu t'inscrivais aussi et que tu allais à un rendez-vous ?'

'Disons que j'accepte. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'en ai pas envie.'

'Moi non plus. Mais j'aime qu'on puisse se raconter après le désastre que ça a été.'

'Ok d'accord. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelqu'un de plus fou que le tien.'

'Tu aimes les défis, hein ?' demanda-t-il.

'Toujours.' Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

'Donc, tu as internet sur ton portable ?'

'Oui.'

'Je peux l'avoir ?' demanda-t-il en tendant la main et je lui donnai mon portable.

'Je suis content que tu choisisse Apple.' Déclara-t-il en tapant quelque chose sur l'écran.

'Pardon ?'

'Apple contre Samsung. Tu as un iPhone, tu as choisi Apple.' Expliqua-t-il ce qui me fit rire. Je ne faisais pas attention à cette guerre. J'avais choisi iPhone parce que ça me plaisait et voilà. 'Je suis dessus. Alors… je te laisserai entrer ton nom, bien sûr… sexe : homme… date de naissance ?'

'15 février 1987.'

'Profession : Médecin. Vit à : New York. Film préféré ?' demanda-t-il.

'West Side Story.'

'C'est une comédie musicale.' Répondit-il en secouant la tête.

'Et alors ?'

'J'ai dit _film_ préféré.'

'Mais j'aime les comédies musicales.'

'Très bien, donc West Side Story. Dommage que tu n'étais pas au lycée avec moi.'

'Pourquoi ? Tu as joué Tony ? Si tu as joué Tony, je vais être très jaloux donc fais attention à ce que tu dis.' Plaisantai-je et il éclata de rire. J'ai déjà dit que son rire était parfait ?

'Oh non, j'ai pas joué Tony. Mais mon ex, si. J'étais l'Officier Kripke.' Répondit-elle, les yeux un peu perdus probablement en train de se remémorer le moment.

'Mais tu as joué dedans. Et l'Officier Kripke je parie que tu étais sexy dans l'uniforme de police.'

Il rougit et je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Flirter ? Il avait déjà un rendez-vous. C'était impossible. 'Euh… oui, je…. bref. Chat ou chien ?'

'Ils demandent vraiment ça ?'

'Non, mais je voulais savoir.' Répondit-il.

Je lui fis un sourire amusé. 'Chien. Surtout les chiots.'

'Pourquoi surtout les chiots ?'

'Parce qu'ils sont trop mignons.'

'Tu es mignon.' Murmura-t-il, la voix à peine audible. Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur et me demandai si j'avais bien entendu. Il leva les yeux de mon téléphone et croisa mon regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y trouva mais il détourna les yeux rapidement. Je ne l'avais pas regardé en adoration, si ?

'Quels sont tes intérêts ?' demanda-t-il pour revenir au sujet principal.

'Il y a des propositions ou je dois les dire comme ça.'

'Je vais deviner, ça sera plus marrant.' Répondit-il en regardant mon portable. 'Les comédies musicales, le sport, lire, chanter en uniforme…' commença-t-il. La dernière me fit rire, il était obsédé par cet uniforme.

'Et si je peux en rajouter, la mode.'

'La mode ?'

'Je dois me conformer à certains stereotypes gay quand même.'

'D'accord.' Acquiesça-t-il en riant. 'Maintenant entre ton nom et clique sur valider.' Il me rendit mon portable et j'entrai Blaine Anderson avant d'appuyer sur valider. Whoop. 'Donc… je pense que c'est complet. Tu es dedans maintenant. Félicitations.' Me dit-il.

'Merci, je suppose.' Répondis-je, appréhendant déjà ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

'Et là, il m'a dit "excuse-moi, je voudrais passer". Et j'étais là genre, à qui tu crois que tu parles ? Tu peux pas marcher un peu plus plutôt que de me déranger ?' me dit Brandon, clairement exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi j'avais accepté ce rendez-vous déjà ? Je savais que le site de rencontres était une mauvaise idée. Au moins j'aurais quelque chose à raconter demain soir.

Je le regardai et me demandai comment une personne pouvait être aussi arrogante, imbu d'elle-même et supérieure. Brandon (le frère gay de Barbie ou quoi ? parlait de lui depuis qu'on était assis à cette table. J'avais fait l'effort de le supporter sur le dessert, mais là, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Ferme là quoi. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Santana. _A l'aide ! Appelle-moi. -B_ Il n'avait même pas remarqué que je ne l'écoutais plus. Ou même que je ne faisais plus semblant de l'écouter.

'J'ai pas raison ?' demanda-t-il et je levai les yeux de mon portable.

'Si, absolument.' Répondis-je et il se remit à parler. Et Bla bla bla.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna, ce qui me valut quelques regards agacés des gens à côté mais je m'en fichais royalement.

'Allo ?' dis-je.

'Salut hobbit. Comment ça va ?' me répondit la voix de Santana.

Je laissai passer quelques secondes et pris une expression grave. 'Oh, je vois.' Je regardai Brandon. 'Désolé, il y a une urgence au travail, je dois y aller.' L'informai-je.

'Oh ok. Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu travaillais.' Répondit-il comme pour _me_ le reprocher.

'Tu n'as pas demandé. Mais par contre, je sais tout ce que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir sur toi. sur le mec qui ne voulait pas danser avec toi, celui qui était collant, et celui qui voulait que tu fasse _un_ pas en arrière…' répondis-je, trop c'est trop. 'Au revoir.' Je mis de l'argent sur la table sans même regarder et sortis du restaurant.

'Merci.' Dis-je dans le téléphone.

'Je t'en prie. Parce que j'avais raison.' Dit Santana de son ton victorieux.

'A propos de quoi ?'

'Allez, tu voulais sortir avec ton mec du jeudi soir. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était demander. Mais tu as préféré souffrir pendant tout ce rendez-vous chiant.'

Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle ait raison surtout parce qu'elle était si triomphale. Mais elle avait raison, je voulais sortir avec _lui_.

* * *

_- PDV de Kurt - _

J'étais assis à une table dans un de mes restaurants préférés en attendant l'homme qui allait occuper ma soirée. Il était en retard il était peut-être vraiment parfait pour moi après tout. Cette pensée disparut immédiatement quand je le vis marcher vers moi. Je savais que c'était lui d'après la photo sur le site. Il s'arrêta en face de moi. Quand il me regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire suffisant, je sus qu'on allait pas s'entendre.

'Sebastian Smythe.' Dit-il en me tendant une main. 'Tu dois être Kurt.'

'Exact, je suis Kurt.' Répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il s'assit à la table et entama la discussion. Il n'était pas agaçant ou ennuyant, juste pas mon genre. Et ce sourire arrogant me donnait envie de lui mettre une claque. Mais tout allait bien.

'Alors tu aimes les comédies musicales ?' demandai-je. on parlait depuis dix minutes et toujours aucun signe d'un serveur pour prendre notre commande.

'Mon dieu non !' s'exclama-t-il.

'Tu as dit sur ton profil que tu aimais les comédies musicales.' Affirmai-je.

'J'ai menti.' Répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

'Tu as quoi ?'

'Allez beauté, ne fais pas le choqué.'

'Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Si c'est pour mentir, ne va pas sur un site de rencontre.' Répondis-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment. 'Et je m'appelle Kurt, si tu ne te souviens pas.' Ajoutai-je sèchement.

'Je sais, mais beauté te va mieux. Et pour cette histoire, je vais te révéler mon secret. J'ai vu ta magnifique photo sur le site et j'ai changé mon profil pour correspondre au tien.'

'Mais c'est de la triche.' Protestai-je. non c'est vrai ?

'La vie est une salope, hein ?'

'Non, c'est plutôt toi.' rétorquai-je.

'Mmh je t'aime bien, Kurt.' Dit Sebastian en me faisant un clin d'œil.

'C'est pas réciproque.' Répondis-je et il me lança un regard de défi. 'Je dois aller aux toilettes.' Dis-je après un moment.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sortis mon téléphone et appelai Rachel. Elle ne répondit pas donc je dus lui laisser un message. 'Ecoute moi bien, Rachel Berry, j'ai fait ce que tu voulais et c'est un horrible désastre. Donc a partir de maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de me caser avec quelqu'un ou même de parler de me caser. Compris ? Bien. On se voit demain.' Dis-je à la messagerie et raccrochai.

Je me lavai les mains pour être prêt à manger et en me retournant, je fus accueilli par cet éternel sourire arrogant.

'Je savais que tu m'attendais ici.' Me dit Sebastian d'une voix basse. Il me poussa contre le lavabo avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille. 'Je peux aller verrouiller la porte. Ou la laisser comme ça si l'exhibitionnisme, c'est ton truc.'

Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus bas sur mon corps et je fis la première chose qui me passa par l'esprit je lui mis une claque et il recula en mettant une main sur sa joue.

'Oh maintenant tu peux essayer de cacher la marque de ma main sur ta joue, ou tu peux la laisser comme ça si l'exhibitionnisme, c'est ton truc.' J'entendis Sebastian grogner et se regarder dans le miroir. 'Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas frappé ailleurs.' Ajoutai-je avant de quitter les toilettes et le restaurant. Mon seul et unique rendez vous. Une grosse blague.

* * *

Heureusement pour moi, le lendemain était jeudi et j'allais pouvoir oublier tout ça. J'étais assis au bar à notre place habituelle, et j'étais en avance. Pour une fois. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard et je lui souris.

'Salut. Tu sais que tu es en retard ?' dis-je en montrant ma montre du doigt.

'Salut. Et non, c'est pas vrai.' Répondit-il.

'Si, si. Tu es en retard dès l'instant où je suis là avant toi.(

'C'est injuste.' Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

'Alors, comment était ton rendez-vous ?' demandai-je. voilà, là on rentrait dans les choses importantes. Ouuuuh.

'Horrible et toi ?'

'Pire.'

'Le tien ne peut pas être pire que Brandon. Il a parlé de lui tout le temps. Et tu veux savoir quelque chose d'hooorible qui lui est arrivé ?' demanda-t-il avec une expression dramatique.

'Non, quoi ?' demandai-je, intéressé, même si j'avais deviné que ce n'était pas sérieux.

'Un gars lui a offert une vodka mais il voulait une vodka martini ! Il était trop choqué !' dit-il d'un ton moqueur. 'Regarde ce que j'ai du enduré…'

'On va devoir s'accorder sur ce désaccord alors. Au moins le tien était civilisé.'

'Comment ça ?' demanda-t-il.

'Sebastian a essayé de coucher avec moi dans les toilettes.' Dis-je et B (je devrais lui demander son prénom, non ?) s'étouffa avec sa bière et toussa pendant plusieurs minutes.

'Sebastian ?' demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

'Oui, tu le connais ?' C'était évident qu'il le connaissait.

'Euh… quelqu'un avec le même prénom, c'est tout.' Répondit-il rapidement. Oui, comme si j'allais croire ça.

'Allez, tu le connais ?' insistai-je. comment il pouvait connaitre quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé que Sebastian.

'Mon ex.' marmonna-t-il à voix tellement basse que je faillis ne rien entendre.

'Pardon ?'

'J'ai dit, c'est mon ex.' répéta-t-il plus fort.

Oh merde. Il n'avait pas pu être amoureux de Sebastian. C'était une blague. Ce mec était un connard. Mais en juger par la tête de B, ce n'était pas une blague. Je ne pus soudainement pas me retenir de rire.

'Hé, ne te moque pas de moi.' Plaida-t-il.

'Désolé, mais sérieusement ? Lui ? C'est un connard arrogant.' Dis-je en riant.

J'entendis son portable vibrer mais il l'ignora. 'On peut arrêter de parler de mon ex maintenant ?' soupira-t-il et je fis de mon mieux pour arrêter de rire.

'Tu peux regarder, tu sais.' Lui dis-je quand son portable vibra encore.

'C'est pas poli.' Répondit-il. Il prit son portable pour l'éteindre mais jeta un œil à l'écran et '_Che perfetto imbecille._'

Je venais vraiment de l'entendre parler italien ? Oh mon Dieu. Il avait parlé italien. Ca sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche.

'Tu avais raison, il fallait que je voie ça.' Me dit-il. 'Excuse-moi.' Il tapa quelque chose sur son portable et le porta à son oreille. Et puis je découvris que c'était dur de suivre une conversation quand on a qu'un coté.

'Cooper ?' dit-il. 'Oui, comment ça "tu es là" ? …. Quoi ? tu es devant ma porte ? C'est quoi ton problème ?' demanda-t-il en secouant la tête. Cooper. Il avait peut-être rencontré quelqu'un après tout. Je n'aimais pas cette idée, je ne voulais pas qu'il rencontre des gens. 'Non, je ne suis pas à la maison là.' continua-t-il. 'Oui, 4ème étage, va la voir… oui salut.'

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable. 'Désolé.' Dit-il.

Je posai alors la première question qui me vint à l'esprit. 'Tu parles italien ?'

'Oui.' Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. 'Je ne l'ai jamais dit ?'

'Non, parce que si tu l'avais fait, je t'aurais supplié de me dire quelque chose.'

'J'imagine que c'est pas arrivé dans la conversation. Mes grand-parents maternels sont italiens… attends, comment tu sais que je parle italien ?' demanda-t-il.

'Oh c'est super, tu es bilingue. Et tu as dit quelque chose en lisant le message sur ton portable.'

'Ah oui ? Désolé, j'en perd pas ma langue quand je suis surpris.' M'informa-t-il.

'Alors perd-là encore et dis-moi quelque chose.' Demandai-je en souriant.

'Euh… laisse-moi réfléchir…' dit-il, l'air de réfléchir intensément. '_Mi piacerebbe baciarti_' dit-il avant de détourner le regard comme s'il était embarrassé.

'Ça veut dire quoi ?' demandai-je, je ne connaissais pas un mot d'italien.

'Tu n'as pas demandé la traduction, juste que je dise quelque chose.' Répondit-il, je pouvais presque le voir me tirer la langue. 'Tu parles une autre langue ?'

'Oui.'

'Dis-moi quelque chose.' Demanda-t-il souriant.

Je réfléchis à ce que je pouvais dire. Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de stupide comment bonjour ou comment ça va. il y avait bien quelque chose que je voulais dire. Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal puisqu'il ne comprendrait pas. Je voulais juste savoir comment c'était de le dire à voix haute. '_C'est avec toi que je voulais sortir_.'

Il me regarda, presque émerveillé. 'Ça veut dire quoi ?'

'Je te le dirais pas.' Répondis-je et je souris.

'Je l'ai cherché.' Dit-il en riant.

* * *

'Bon, alors on se voit la semaine prochaine.' Dis-je au moment de partir.

'Bien sûr.' Répondit-il.

Devrais-je lui dire ? Lui dire qu'il me plait. Probablement même plus que ça. Devrais-je prendre ce risque ? Je décidai que non. Ce n'était pas très courageux de ma part mais je le ferais la semaine prochaine. J'aurais toute la semaine pour le tourner et retourner dans ma tête.

Donc j'étais sur le point de partir quand il attrapa ma main pour m'arrêter. 'Attends !' s'exclama-t-il. Je me tournai vers lui et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

'Euh… je… non… rien. Passe une bonne semaine.' Bredouilla-t-il.

'Toi aussi, B.' répondis-je et je m'éloignai.

Le début d'une chanson parvint à mes oreilles alors que j'atteignais la porte. '_Hello I love you, won't you tell me your name.'_

* * *

**/ Un peu d'action dans le prochain ahah**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Trop tard

**Bonjour bonjour :) Ouhla ça fait longtemps. Au moins, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire celui d'après ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_- PDV de Blaine -_

J'allais le dire.

_Lui_ dire.

J'allais lui parler. Et cette pensée occupait mon esprit depuis maintenant une semaine. Je souris alors que je passais devant le bureau de Brittany pour me rendre dans notre salle commune et boire un café.

'On est déjà jeudi ?' me demanda Sophia depuis le canapé où elle était assise avec une tasse à la main.

'Oui, pourquoi ?'

'Tu ne souris que les jeudis.' Répondit-elle en se levant du canapé.

Je versai du café dans une tasse et me tournai vers elle. Je ne m'en étais pas du tout rendu compte. Mais c'était vrai qu'_il_ illuminait ma journée. 'Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.'

'Oui, vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui, ton sourire à l'air plus… joyeux. Tu as l'air heureux.'

'C'est parce qu'il va coucher ce soir.' Lança Santana en entrant dans la pièce.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. 'Tu arrives toujours au bon moment.' Répondis-je.

'Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, j'avais juste oublié mon téléphone.' Dit-elle en montrant son téléphone sur la table. Elle le prit et quitta la pièce.

Sophia gloussa. 'Donc… tu as quelque chose à me dire ?'

'Tu te souviens du gars que j'ai rencontré dans un bar ?' demandai-je en souriant. Elle savait pour lui. Mes trois collègues étaient mes meilleurs amis, donc bien sûr qu'ils savaient tous et se réunissaient aussi secrètement pour parler de ma vie amoureuse.

Elle hocha la tête et je continuai. 'Je pense que je suis amoureux de lui.' C'était la première fois que je le disais à voix haute, et ça sonnait vraiment très bien.

'C'est merveilleux, Blaine !' s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Elle connaissait Sebastian donc elle savait combien c'était énorme pour moi de penser être amoureux à nouveau.

'Oui. Mais je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose pour moi. Et on a dit pas de noms et d'informations personnelles. Ça veut dire que je ne peux rien dire.' Soupirai-je.

'Allez Blaine, si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire. Tu sais, comme la chanson. _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him, tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.' _Elle se mit à chanter et je ris.

'Je veux pas être méchant, Soph, mais tu ne sais pas vraiment chanter.' Répondis-je en riant. Je me retournai pour voir Santana revenir.

'Mais toi, tu peux. Je t'entendais _chanter_ avec le suricate depuis mon appartement.' Dit Santana avec un sourire satisfait.

'Tu ne peux pas ramener tous les sujets au sexe.' Soupirai-je et elle rit encore plus.

'Ok ok, de quoi vous parlez alors ?

'On parlait de Blaine qui va déclarer sa flamme.' Répondit Sophia en faisant un clin d'œil à Santana.

'Oh et tu voulais chanter ?' me demanda Santana.

'Non, pas du tout.' Répondis-je, secouant la tête.

'Je suis sure qu'il va chanter _Ti Amo_.' Dit Santana.

'Tu veux parier ?' la défia Sophia. 'Je parie qu'il va faire simple. Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, je t'aime.'

'Non, il est plus compliqué que ça. Il choisira le plus gros truc romantique.' Insista Santana.

'Eh oh, je suis là.' les interrompis-je.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?' demanda Matt, se joignant au débat. Ils avaient vraiment décidé de me compliquer la vie aujourd'hui.

'On est en réunion de crise pour savoir ce que Blaine devrait faire pour déclarer son amour à son mec du bar.' Répondit Santana.

'Je sais ce qu'il va faire.' Dit Matt et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. 'Il va l'embrasser. Et après se présenter. Mais d'abord, le baiser.'

'Nous avons des opinions différentes alors.' Dit Santana en réfléchissant comme si c'était le jackpot du loto qui était en jeu.

'Blaine, dis-nous ce que tu vas faire.'

'Non.' Répondis-je. 'Vous le saurez demain. Peut-être.'

Ils sourirent tous et je ris. 'Vous êtes idiots.' Dis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

21h. j'étais assis au bar, dans notre bar. A notre place habituelle. Et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais jurer que le barman l'entendait. _Il_ allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Et j'allais rassembler mon courage et me présenter dans les règles. C'était mon moment. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre.

22h. La porte ne s'était pas encore ouverte pour le laisser entrer. Il était en retard, comme toujours. Précisément le jour où j'avais besoin qu'il soit en avance ou au moins à l'heure. Mais bref, j'avais commandé une vodka pour passer le temps pendant que je regardais la porte s'ouvrir et des inconnus entrer dans le bar. _Il_ allait bientôt arriver.

23h. 'Je pense qu'il ne viendra pas.' Me dit le barman. Le barman nous connaissait depuis le temps qu'on venait dans ce bar. J'attendais toujours, il n'était toujours pas là. Deux heures de retard commençait à être un peu trop.

Minuit. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je ne voulais même pas penser. Il n'était pas là. ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Il ne voulait plus me voir. Je l'avais perdu. J'avais cru en l'amour. Et on m'avait prouvé encore une fois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne ferais pas là même erreur deux fois, c'était sûr et certain.

J'écris un mot sur ma serviette en papier et la donna au barman en disant de lui donner s'il revenait ici un jour et je quittai le bar. Je ne reviendrais jamais ici. Alors que j'atteignais la porte, j'entendis les premières notes de _Should I Stay Or Should I Go_. Vraiment ironique.

* * *

_- PDV de Kurt -_

Pendant ce temps.

'J'ai dit non ! C'est affreux, hors de ma vue.'

Je soupirai. Adèle était encore en train de crier à propos du prochain numéro. Je pense que c'était à propos de la couverture ou des couleurs, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais mon propre travail à faire. Il était 17h et j'avais promis à Rachel que je serais chez elle plus tôt. Elle voulait célébrer mon anniversaire. Le téléphone de mon bureau sonna et je décrochai tout de suite.

'Allô, Kurt Hummel.' Répondis-je automatiquement.

'Joyeux anniversaire, Kurt !' Je reconnus la voix de mon père et sourit.

'Merci papa.' Répondis-je.

'Tu célèbres ce soir avec Rachel et Finn ?'

'Oui, avec Rachel. Finn travaille jusqu'à 21h et je serais déjà parti à cette heure-là.'

'Oh, tu vas où ?' me demanda-t-il.

'J'ai un… rendez-vous.' Répondis-je, parce que c'était un rendez-vous après tout. J'allais me présenter et tout allait bien se passer.

'C'est fantastique, Kurt.'

Je souris. 'Oui, je pense que ça pourrait vraiment marcher avec lui.' Mon esprit s'imaginait déjà notre mariage, notre emménagement dans notre maison avec notre petite fille.

'Je suis heureux pour toi. Je savais que l'amour te trouverait.' Me dit-il.

'Il m'a trouvé.' Confirmai-je en souriant.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte toujours ouverte et vis Adèle entrer dans mon bureau. 'Kurt, je peux te parler une minute ?' demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçai.

'Merci d'avoir appelé, papa, je dois retourner travailler.' Dis-je dans le téléphone.

'D'accord, à bientôt.' Répondit-il et je raccrochai.

'Qu'y a-t-il ?' demandai-je à Adèle qui s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi.

'Je fais face à un dilemme et tu es le seul à avoir du gout.' Dit-elle en me présentant deux pages, une mat de couleur mauve et une brillante de couleur vert olive. 'Je devrais peut-être engager plus de gays.' Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

'C'est le seul endroit où être gay est un avantage.' Dis-je en examinant les deux pages.

'Alors dis-moi laquelle tu préfères. Ils la voulaient en vert foncé, c'est abominable.' Dit-elle en désignant les bureaux des autres.

'La verte, définitivement. Elle va mieux avec le mannequin, et les couleurs mat sont souvent trop foncées.' Répondis-je en lui redonnant la page verte.

'Merci, c'est ce que je pensais. Le mauve ne rendait pas justice à ce mannequin.' Répondit-elle, hochant la tête.

'D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que je pourrais finir ces trois articles pour lundi.' Dis-je.

'Tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi ?'

'C'est beaucoup de travail, et je ne peux pas rester tard aujourd'hui.' Répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

'D'accord, très bien.' Dit-elle, l'air déçue. 'Donne en un à quelqu'un d'autre et laisse le être gâché.' Elle se leva et quitta mon bureau. Je soupirai et me concentrai sur la dernière chose que je devais faire avant de partir.

* * *

J'étais assis à la table de salle à manger de Rachel une heure plus tard, assez fier de moi.

'Kurt Hummel a quitté le travail avant 20h, je suis impressionnée.' Ironisa-t-elle.

'Tu m'as menacé. Tu fais peur quand tu veux.' Lui fis-je remarquer.

'Je ne veux pas que tu sois tout seul pour ton anniversaire.'

'Je ne le serais pas.' Dis-je en souriant.

'Oh, tu as finalement pris ta décision. Lui dire ou pas ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Lui dire. C'est maintenant ou jamais, je dois le faire.'

Rachel me fit un sourire radieux. 'Je le savais.'

'Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim.' Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

'J'ai commandé chinois. Je sais que tu aimes, et je ne peux pas cuisiner en ce moment donc joyeux anniversaire.' Elle pointa du doigt les sacs et le four où la nourriture était en train d'être réchauffée.

'J'y vais.' Dis-je et me levai pour aller dans la cuisine. Je pris des assiettes et des couverts et ramenait le tout sur la table. Le diner se passa bien et j'étais heureux de passer mon anniversaire avec ma meilleure amie. Ce que je faisais tous les ans, mais c'était le meilleur.

'Donc Mercedes m'a dit qu'elle venait.' M'informa Rachel. Elle organisait notre réunion New Directions. C'est elle qui en avait eu l'idée et -je cite- "j'ai rien d'autre à faire puisque je suis enceinte."

'Oh vraiment ? C'est génial. Redis-moi qui vient ?' répondis-je et je poussai mon assiette quand j'eus fini de manger.

'Tu as un problème de mémoire.' Gloussa Rachel. 'Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Puck et Quinn, Artie, et j'attends la réponse de Tina, Mike, et Sam.'

'Ça va être super de se retrouver.' Je souris en me rappelant comment on était au lycée. 'Tu n'as pas parlé de Zach, il a dit quoi ?'

Rachel eut l'air embarrassée. 'J'ai pensé que tu aurais quelqu'un d'autre à nous présenter d'ici-là et que ça serait bizarre s'il était là.'

'Tu ne lui as pas dit ?' demandai-je en levant les sourcils.

'Non.' Répondit-elle simplement.

'Il était au Glee Club aussi, Rachel.'

'C'est aussi ton ex.'

'Et ? Donc je ne peux pas être ami avec lui ? Donc il doit être exclu de notre réunion ?'

'Je suis désolé, Kurt, je pense juste que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.' Dit-elle en se levant pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier.

'Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ?' dis-je en soupirant.

'Je l'aimais bien, il était charmant et gentil. Mais écoute, Kurt…' commença-t-elle mais elle se figea et laissa tomber son assiette qui fit un grand bruit en heurtant le sol.

'Rach, ça va ?' Je me levai d'un bond et me dirigeai vers elle.

'Je… j-j'ai perdu les eaux.' Dit-elle, l'ai complètement perdu.

'Oh mon dieu.' Hoquetai-je. Je lui amenai une chaise et la fit asseoir. 'Tu as préparé un sac pour l'hôpital ?' demandai-je et elle hocha la tête.

'Dans la chambre, un sac bleu.' Répondit-elle en grimaçant et tenant son ventre.

Je courus dans sa chambre et pris le sac avant de retourner dans le salon.

'Je l'ai, on peut y aller.' Lui dis-je.

'Laisse-moi changer de pantalon avant.'

J'acquiesçai et repartis dans sa chambre pour lui prendre un autre pantalon. 'J'ai pris celui-là, tu as besoin d'aide ?' demandai-je en revenant vers elle.

'C'est bon.' Dit-elle en prenant le pantalon. Je me retournai donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle.

'Allez, on y va.' Dis-je avant de l'aider à se lever. Je l'emmenai jusqu'à ma voiture et l'aidait à s'asseoir avant de monter dedans à mon tour.

'Quelle heure il est ?' demanda-t-elle et je regardai ma montre.

'Presque 20h.' répondis-je et je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. 'J'appelle Finn.' Dis-je et je sortis mon portable de ma poche. Je composai le numéro et mis mon portable sur haut-parleur. 'Allo ? Finn, c'est Kurt. Va à l'hôpital tout de suite. Ta femme va accoucher.'

'Rachel ?' demanda Finn et je levai les yeux au ciel.

'Combien de femmes tu as ?'

'J'arrive.' Répondit-il et raccrocha.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rachel. 'Comment tu te sens ?'

'Ça fait mal.' Geignit-elle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, gardant mon autre main sur le volant.

Je me garai devant l'hôpital dix minutes plus tard et les infirmières s'occupèrent de Rachel. Elle s'allongea sur un lit, me tenant toujours fermement la main. J'aurais peut-être des bleus après, mais peu importe. Finn arriva cinq minutes plus tard et me remplaça à coté de Rachel. Je lui fis un bisou sur la main et sortis de la pièce.

Plus tard, peut-être quelques heures, je n'avais pas fait attention, une infirmière sortit de la chambre.

'Ça s'est bien passé.' Dit-elle en souriant. 'Ils vont bien tous les deux.'

'Est-ce que je peux la voir ?' demandai-je en me levant de ma chaise.

'Bien sûr.' Me répondit-elle. Elle me mena dans la chambre où Rachel était allongée sur le lit avec un nouveau-né dans les bras et Finn à ses côtés.

'Alors le voilà enfin.' Dis-je en regardant tendrement la famille qu'ils formaient maintenant. Ça me donnait envie de pleurer, et je dus me retenir. Ils étaient parents, et ils avaient l'air tellement heureux.

'Kurt, voici Alexandre.' Dit Rachel en me faisant un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

'Alexandre ? Qu'est-il arrivé à "il s'appellera David même si je dois en mourir" ?' demandai-je en me rapprochant.

'Elle a changé d'avis.' Dit Finn avant que Rachel ne puisse se lancer dans une très longue explication.

'Imagine juste la voix qu'il va avoir avec Finn et moi comme parents.' Dit Rachel et je me mis à rire.

Je restai un moment avec eux, admirant le bébé et discutant avec les parents jusqu'à ce que Rachel pousse un cri et regarde l'horloge sur le mur.

'Kurt ! Ton rendez-vous.' s'écria Rachel.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je regardai immédiatement ma montre. Presque minuit. 'Merde !'

'Vas-y, dépêche-toi.' me pressa-t-elle et je courrai à ma voiture.

Je conduisis jusqu'au bar aussi vite que je pouvais. Je passai la porte et regardai immédiatement à nos places mais elles étaient vides. Je fis le tour, regardant autour de moi et cherchant inlassablement. J'étais dans le déni. Il devait être là. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir perdu. J'entendis la dernière phrase de _Should I Stay Or Should I Go_ en arrière-plan et je me mis à pleurer. Vraiment ironique. Je retournai vers le bar, à nos places habituelles et m'assis.

Le barman vint vers moi. 'Il est parti.' Me dit-il et mon cœur se brisa. Il était parti. Il était venu, il m'avait attendu et ne m'avait jamais vu arriver. 'Il m'a donné ça pour vous.' Ajouta-t-il en me tendant une serviette en papier. Je commençai à lire ce qui était écrit et me mis à sangloter.

_Je comprends._

_Je ne viendrais plus ici._

_Prends soin de toi._

_B_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Blam

**Chapitre 8 : Blam**

[Un mois plus tard]

'Kurt ? Tu m'écoutes ?' me demanda Adèle et je rebasculai dans la réalité. J'étais encore en train de rêver. J'aurais aimé pourvoir dire que j'allais bien, mais ce n'était pas vrai. _Il_ me manquait. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'avais essayé et j'essayais encore de le rechercher, mais combien de médecins dont le prénom commençait par un B y avait-il à New York ? Combien d'anciens élèves de Dalton Academy dont le prénom commençait par un B étaient devenus médecins à New York ? Ca serait plus facile de le trouver comme ça mais je n'avais pas accès aux fichiers de l'école et ça serait un peu du harcèlement. Je lui avais donné plus d'informations sur moi. Je ne me souvenais pas si je lui avais dit que je travaillais chez Vogue. Mais peut-être qu'il me retrouverait, peut-être-

'Kurt !' dit-elle d'une voix plus forte en me jetant un regard noir.

'Oh oui, pardon. Je pense que ce numéro manque de… lumière. Pour moi, c'est trop sombre. Ça va bientôt être l'été et été veut dire lumière.' Répondis-je, ignorant les regards que me jetaient tous les autres à la table. C'était pas ma faute si cette réunion était ennuyante. Encore une occasion pour Adèle de nous dire combien elle était déçue.

'C'est absolument ça. Mais enfait, Kurt… je voulais te dire quelque chose. Je ne vous convoque pas tous par pur plaisir.' Dit Adèle, l'air déjà agacée.

'J'écoute.' Dis-je en levant les yeux du dernier numéro pour lui porter toute mon attention.

'Je te nomme directeur adjoint.' Annonça-t-elle.

Je levai les sourcils et restai bouche bée pendant un moment. 'Directeur adjoint ?'

'Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.' Dit-elle en me regardant fixement. 'Mais si tu ne veux pas…'

'Non, si, merci.' Répondis-je rapidement.

'Tu m'as fait peur.' dit-elle en riant. 'Ton bureau sera près du mien, donc tu vas déménager. Mais on verra les détails ensemble. Réunion terminée.'

Tout le monde se leva et quitta la pièce, heureux de retrouver la paisible atmosphère de leurs bureaux. Je jetai un œil à mon portable en retournant à mon bureau pour chercher mes affaires.

_Je suis devant un grand bâtiment avec Vogue marqué dessus. Je pense que c'est là. - Sam._

Je souris et rassemblai mes affaires avant de quitter le travail. On avait la réunion des New Directions le lendemain et pratiquement tout le monde arrivait ce soir. Sam et moi avions décidé de se retrouver ce soir pour rattraper le déjeuner qu'on n'avait pas eu quand j'étais à Lima. Je voulais en profiter pour passer du temps avec eux.

'Kurt !' s'exclama Sam dès que je passai la porte.

'Salut, Sam.' Répondis-je, souriant en marchant vers lui.

'Comment ça va ? Ca fait hyper longtemps !' dit-il en me faisant un câlin. 'Tu as vraiment changé.'

'Vraiment ?' demandai-je en levant les sourcils. Je fis un pas en arrière pour le regarder à mon tour. Il avait changé aussi, ça faisait quand même deux ans. Il était juste un peu plus vieux enfait. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds et je souris en me rappelant son arrivée à Mc Kinley quand je l'avais harcelais à propos de ses cheveux. Il était un peu plus grand et avait l'air plus musclé. C'était le coach de l'équipe de foot après tout.

'Oui tu as l'air…' il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à quoi dire. 'Plus mature, plus sûr de toi, je ne sais pas trop. Mais c'est mieux. Pas comme si tu avais 45 ans non plus.'

'Juste 26.' Rigolai-je. 'Alors… on va où ?'

'J'ai vu un bar qui faisait une soirée karaoké en venant ici. On pourrait y aller, boire quelques verres, discuter et chanter.'

'Bonne idée. Mais ça sera que boire quelques verres et discuter pour moi.'

'Allons-y alors. C'est qu'à cinq minutes d'ici. Et tu vas chanter.' Affirma-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel.

On était bien devant un bar cinq minutes plus tard. Mais quelque chose me fit me figer sur place. C'était notre bar. à B et à moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me retrouvais encore ici ? J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'éviter. Pour éviter d'y entrer à nouveau, éviter de le voir et éviter d'y penser. Mais voilà que le hasard m'y menait à nouveau.

'C'est là ?' demandai-je, immobile alors que Sam ouvrait la porte.

'Oui.' Dit-il en se retournant. 'Il y a un problème ?'

'Oui.' Soupirai-je et il me lança un regard interrogateur. 'Longue histoire. Pas envie d'en parler. On peut pas aller ailleurs ?' demandai-je.

'Mais c'est la soirée karaoké. On va gagner ce truc ensemble c'est sûr.' Répondit Sam en tenant toujours la porte ouverte.

Je poussai un long soupir. B avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas ici. Et enfait je serais heureux si je le voyais ici. 'D'accord, on y va.' Dis-je, me dirigeant vers la porte. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement à notre place habituelle au bar. Place qui était vide, évidemment.

'Tu peux aller t'asseoir quelque part, je vais nous chercher à boire.' Me dit Sam en se tournant vers le bar.

J'errai dans le bar, cherchant une table où m'asseoir. J'en trouvai une pas loin de la scène où une fille était en train de chanter _Without_ _You_. Elle n'était pas mauvaise du tout. J'étais surpris car ces soirées karaokés étaient souvent une torture pour les oreilles des autres.

Sam revint avec nos verres et s'assit en face de moi. 'Alors, comment va ta vie ?' demanda-t-il.

'Bien, bien.' Répondis-je en souriant. 'Je viens d'être promu co-directeur.'

'C'est génial, félicitations.'

'Merci. A part ça, pas grand-chose. Travailler et être avec Rachel sont au top de mes activités.' Dis-je. 'Et toi ?'

'Rien de spécial. Les footballeurs sont toujours des cons mais au moins, ils sont bons.' Rigola-t-il. 'Oh et Zach veut que je te dise qu'il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir à la réunion, mais il te remercie pour l'invitation.' Dit Sam avec un petit sourire gêné.

'Oh, une autre fois alors. Mais il a perdu mon numéro ?' demandai-je en rigolant.

'J'en sais rien.' Répondit Sam en haussant les épaules. Je finis mon verre et jetai un œil à la scène où un homme et une femme chantaient _Lucky_. Ça me rappelait tellement de souvenirs. De Sam et Quinn en train de la chanter. De moi faisant un duo avec moi-même sur Le Jazz Hot. Et de tout le monde. J'étais vraiment heureux de tous les voir à la réunion.

'Oh, c'est ta chanson.' Dis-je et Sam sourit. 'Je me souviens quand Quinn a joué de la guitare avec toi.'

'Oui, j'ai toujours aimé cette chanson. Et si on allait sur scène et on chantait ensemble ?' suggéra-t-il, l'air excité.

'Euh non.' Répondis-je et je me levai de ma chaise pour aller au bar chercher des autres cocktails.

'C'est ça, bois et après tu voudras bien chanter avec moi.' Me dit Sam quand je revins à la table.

'L'espoir fait vivre.' Dis-je en rigolant.

On a encore parlé pendant une heure et c'était sympa de se remémorer tous nos souvenirs, comme des vieux de 80 ans qui se racontent leurs souvenirs de guerre. Alors que je finissais mon quatrième verre, quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ attira mon attention. _Il_ était debout au bar. B était là et mon cœur s'emplit instantanément d'espoir. Espoir qui fut aussi vite brisé quand je remarquai un autre bel homme en face de lui qui avait sa langue dans sa bouche. _Il_ était là. _Il_ embrassait quelqu'un. Dans notre bar. Le destin m'avait peut être fait une faveur il y a un mois. J'avais évité le moment embarrassant où il me dirait qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je détournai le regard et fixai mon verre vide. J'avais désespérément besoin de boire. Boire, me souler, et l'oublier.

'Je vais nous chercher à boire.' Dis-je à Sam en me levant. Je me dirigeais vers le bar en faisant bien attention de ne pas le regarder. Je m'étais assez fait souffrir pour la soirée. C'est pourquoi je fus surpris en entendant mon nom.

'Hummel !' je me retournai et vis Santana assise à une table avec Brittany et deux autres personnes.

'Salut.' Répondis-je avec un petit soupir en marchant jusqu'à sa table.

'Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous.' Demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise en face d'elle.

'Non, merci, je suis ici avec Sam.'

'Bouche de mérou est là ?' demanda-t-elle et les autres personnes à la table la regardèrent curieusement.'

'Oui. Tu te souviens que la réunion est demain, n'est-ce pas ?' demandai-je et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

'Evidemment que je me souviens. Berry a pas arrêté d'en parler.'

'Et tu sais aussi que son nom n'est plus Berry, n'est-ce pas ?' dis-je en riant.

'On s'en fout.' répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. 'J'ai pas fait les présentations. Sophia et Matt, des amis, et collègues aussi.' Dit-elle en les montrant du doigt. 'Kurt, un ami du lycée.' Ajouta-t-elle pour eux.

'Enchanté.' Dis-je en leur souriant. Ils retournèrent les sourires polis et les 'enchanté'.

'SI vous voulez rester avec nous, on aimerait beaucoup entendre quelques histoires embarrassantes des années lycée de Santana.' Dit l'homme en souriant.

'Il y en a trop pour une soirée.' Plaisantai-je. 'Je vais retourner à ma table. On se voit demain.' Dis-je à Santana.

En revenant à ma table, je m'aperçus qu'elle était vide et je me demandai où Sam était passé. J'entendis les premières notes d'une chanson et tournai mon regard vers la scène, où Sam se tenait.

_"I,_

_I wish you could swim_

_Like the dolphins_

_Like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing,_

_Nothing will keep us together"_

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre mais je secouai la tête.

_"We can beat them_

_For ever and ever_

_Oh we can be Heroes_

_Just for one day"_

Il y eut une partie instrumentale et ce ne fut pas la voix de Sam qui reprit après. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le bar pour voir à qui appartenait cette nouvelle voix.

_"I,_

_I will be king_

_And you,_

_You will be queen"_

Le propriétaire de cette voix monta sur la scène et mon souffle se coupa. Evidemment. Evidemment, cette voix devait être lui. Comme si c'était pas assez de l'avoir vu embrasser quelqu'un, maintenant il chantait et je devais écouter sa voix. Une voix incroyable et magnifique, mais quand même.

_"Though nothing_

_Will drive them away_

_We can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be us_

_Just for one day"_

Sam et lui se tapèrent dans la main en se souriant et ils continuèrent à chanter.

_"I,_

_I can remember _

_Standing_

_By the wall_

_And the guns_

_Shot above our heads_

_And we kissed_

_As though nothing could fall"_

Je le regardai fixement. Ce salopard que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil circulaire dans le bar et sourire et je me demandai s'il m'avait vu. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait ? Il viendrait me parler ? Me présenter à son _copain_ ? Je savais que j'étais pas assez pour lui, il avait trouvé quelqu'un de mieux maintenant.

_"And the shame_

_Was on the other side_

_Oh we can beat them_

_For ever and ever_

_Then we can be heroes_

_Just for one day"_

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour chanter dans le même micro. Sam semblait beaucoup s'amuser. J'aimais bien cette chanson, leurs voix allaient très bien ensemble.

_"We can be heroes_

_We can be heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be heroes_

_We can be heroes_

_Just for one day" _

Les gens se mirent à applaudir et à siffler même pour certains. Je décidai d'aller aux toilettes pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ça n'apporterait rien de bien. J'étais déjà à la porte des toilettes quand je vis Sam pointer notre table tu doigt et B la regarder.

J'y restai dix bonnes minutes, espérant que ça soit assez longtemps pour que Sam soit à nouveau seul. Je sortis des toilettes et fus soulagé de voir Sam assis à notre table. Je me dirigeai vers lui pour le rejoindre et me rasseoir.

'J'étais aux toilettes.' Expliquai-je. 'Et super performance !'

'Merci.' Sam sourit. 'J'aurai aimé que tu viennes mais j'ai quand même eu un partenaire de duo génial.'

'Oui, j'ai vu ça. Vous avez eu l'air de bien vous entendre.' Dis-je en essayant de paraitre normal.

'On s'est échangés nos numéros de téléphone. Il a l'air d'un type bien.'

'Oui, il l'est.' Répondis-je instinctivement.

'Hein.' Dit Sam en me lancant un regard interrogateur.

J'haussai les épaules. 'Rien.' Ils s'étaient donnés leurs numéros de téléphone. Donc ça voulait dire que Sam avait son nom. Il connaissait son nom. Je ne devrais pas le demander vraiment, je ne devrais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était très dur de résister. Et quel était le mal à savoir ça maintenant ? Il était pris. Je devais demander.

'Et comment il s'appelle ?' demandai-je finalement.

'Blaine.' Répondit Sam.

* * *

'Alors là, il me dit "vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui, puis-je vous courtiser ?' Et j'ai du me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas éclater de rire.' Dit Quinn en riant et Puck lui jeta un regard noir. On était tous assis dans le salon de l'appartement de Finn et Rachel, à une grande table placée là pour l'occasion. Tout le monde racontait ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans leurs vies, et des anecdotes sur leurs expériences. Quinn était justement en train de raconter qu'un garçon de dix ans flirtait avec elle. Elle était institutrice et apparemment, tout le monde l'adorait.

'Ce petit salaud, s'il continue à draguer ma femme…' grogna Puck et Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

'Pas encore femme.' Dit-elle et il lui fit un sourire complice.

'Quoi ? Il a enfin fait sa demande ?' demanda Santana, assise entre Brittany et Mercedes. Quinn hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et leva sa main pour que tout le monde puisse voir sa bague. Les filles gloussèrent et firent 'awww' et les garçons sourirent simplement et les félicitèrent.

'Félicitations, Puckerman, tu as enfin des couilles.' ajouta Santana en lançant à Puck un regard de défi.

'Ferme là, Lopez.' Répondit Puck. 'On verra quand tu le feras.'

'Vous m'avez manqué.' Soupirai-je.

'A moi aussi.' Ajouta Mercedes. 'C'est dommage que Tina n'ait pas pu venir.'

'Oui, elle ne pouvait pas. La dernière fois qu'on s'est tous retrouvés c'était um…' commeça Mike et il réfléchit pendant un moment.

'Au mariage de Finchel.' Continua Artie. 'Il y a presque deux ans.'

'Pourquoi vous nous appelez comme ça ?' demanda Rachel.

'C'est notre nom de couple. Je trouve que c'est trop cool. Comme Quinn et Puck sont Quick.' Expliqua Finn d'un air excité.

Des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre et Rachel se leva pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec son fils dans les bras. 'Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente Alexandre. Notre bébé.' Dit-elle en souriant.

Son annonce fut suivie de plein de 'Il est trop mignon.' Et 'aww il est adorable.' Et 'Il a le nez de Rachel.' La dernière me fit rire, j'étais sûre que ça venait de Puck.

'Hé chéri, tu peux me donner son biberon ?' demanda-t-elle à Finn en se rasseyant.

Finn hocha la tête. 'D'accord.' Dit-il et partit vers la cuisine après avoir embrassé son fils sur le front.

'Kurt.' Appela Mercedes d'un ton de reproche et je levai les yeux vers elle.

'Oui ?'

'Tu n'as presque rien dit. J'ai parlé de mon… ex. Mike a parlé de ses cours de danse, Artie de sa série télé et de sa vie, Puck et Quinn de leurs fiancailles, et Rachel et Finn de leur bébé.'

Finn revint avec le biberon plein de lait et le donna à Rachel.

'Oui, merci, j'étais là aussi.' Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Mais c'est vrai.' Ajouta Mike.

'Très bien.' Soupirai-je. 'Je travaille toujours à Vogue, j'adore ce que je fais et je viens d'avoir une promotion.' Dis-je rapidement.

'Et ta vie amoureuse ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Fiancé ? Marié avec des enfants, un chien et une maison avec une barrière blanche ?' demanda Mercedes et tout le monde rit.

'Non, je ne sors avec personne. Pas fiancé, et je serais marié le jour où Vogue sera un magazine de sport.'

'Je lui ai dit de sortir avec mon meilleur ami mais il est trop têtu.' Soupira Santana en secouant la tête.

'Non, désolée, je suis déjà prise.' Dit Brittany en me faisant un sourire d'excuse et je levai les sourcils.

'Je parlais de Blaine.' Lui expliqua Santana.

'Oh d'accord, oui bien sûr. Il est vraiment mignon, et tu es vraiment mignon, donc…' répondit Brittany.

'J'ai même une photo sur mon portable.' Ajouta Santana. 'Pour que tout le monde voie ce que Kurt manque.'

La sonnette retentit et Rachel se leva. 'Non, j'y vais.' Lui dit Finn en se levant à son tour et il se dirigea vers la porte pour répondre.

'Une autre fois alors.' Dit Santana avant de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes. Je la regardai taper quelque chose sur son portable et le poser sur la table basse.

'Hey mec, entre.' Entendis-je dire Finn. Il revint dans le salon deux minutes plus tard suivi de Sam.

'Sam.' Dis-je. 'Tu as juste une heure de retard, enfin, plutôt deux.'

'Je ne me suis pas réveillé. J'ai une gueule de bois sévère.' Marmonna Sam en s'asseyant à côté d'Artie.

'Oh allez, j'ai à peine eu un petit mal de tête.' Répondis-je en versant de l'eau dans son verre.

'Mais j'ai chanté une chanson de malade.'

'Vous avez fait quoi ?' demanda Artie.

'J'ai toujours su que Sam était gay.' Dit Brittany en hochant la tête.

'Je ne suis pas gay.' Rétorqua Sam. 'Bref, avec Kurt on est allés dans un bar et il y avait une soirée karaoké.'

'Excusez-moi.' Dis-je en quittant la table. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour utiliser les toilettes et vérifier que mes cheveux tenaient toujours parfaitement. Je vis le portable de Santana sur la table basse et je me figeai sur place quand l'écran s'alluma. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et le pris dans ma main, incapable de m'en empêcher. Il y avait une photo d'elle avec Brit, ses deux amis du bar, et _Blaine_. Parce que je connaissais son prénom maintenant. Il était là, sur le fond d'écran du portable de Santana, l'air magnifique comme d'habitude. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient maintenant. Je comprenais tout. C'était lui, Blaine, le meilleur ami de Santana. Comment j'avais pu ne pas le voir ? C'était juste devant mes yeux depuis le début.

J'avais besoin d'une confirmation avant de paniquer complètement. Je me précipitai dans le salon pour parler à Santana.

'Oui, t'étais pas mal, mais Blaine t'as battu. Il était génial. Il essayait d'impressionner le mec qui flirtait avec lui.' Santana dit à Sam.

'Santana, qui c'est ?' demandai-je en lui montrant son écran de téléphone et en désignant l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

'Blaine.' Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. 'Pourquoi ? Sexy, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai dit de sortir avec lui plein de fois.'

'Je voulais juste connaitre son nom.'


End file.
